Wayward Sister 3
by Silverstarlet
Summary: Serena's life is going downhill, with the newcomer Rini invading her home and Darien breaking up with her. Plus fighting Prince Diamond's minions when Serena and her friends dragged into the Winchesters world. Can Serena get back home before the Prince Diamond takes over? Or is she stuck in the Winchesters world forever? And what about her love for Sam? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Wayward Sister 3

Chapter 1: Coming home

Sailor Moon and her guards, Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Venus, are up against creatures they've never fought before.

It was invisible, but they could hear it growling as it patted around them, forcing the girls to stand back to back in a circle.

"I sense an evil aura!" Mars clapped her hands together, putting her two fingers up as she bowed her head. Images invaded her mind of snarling, drooling ugly dogs

"They're dogs? I think?" She doubted her vision.

"Dog?" Sailor Moon gulped. She has only known one invisible breed of dogs, and they didn't exist in her world.

"Hellhounds!" Sailor Moon confirmed for Mars.

"A what?" The girls screamed, looking at Sailor Moon as if she grew two heads.

Sailor Jupiter cried out when a hound's sharp nails clawed her left leg. She clamped her mouth shut, trying to hold in a scream, she lost her balance and slumped to the ground.

"Guard Jupiter!" Sailor Moon took charge and stepped away from the girls. She knew how to handle hellhounds.

From her space pocket, pulling out a silver dagger, Sailor Moon closed her eyes. She wished she could see them, but Asa had taught her to track them without sight.

"What are you doing, Sailor Moon?" Ami squeaked. She has been trying to locate the beasts with her VR visor, but they don't register, as if the demon dogs aren't there.

Serena ignored Ami and breathed slowly. Her mouth dried as sweat dripped from her brow. Memories of her other life, in the other world, came flooding back, and Asa's voice whispered into her ear. "Remember, Hellhounds love the scent of fear, and you have to strike your angel blade into its underbelly."

_Fuck!_ Serena cured inside her head. She doesn't have an angel blade.

"Guys, we gotta run," Serena opened her eyes as the air shifted, and she could smell the breath of one of the hounds. It snapped its powerful jaw at her and Sailor Moon drove her dagger into it. Black blood oozed down her arm, and her white glove melted away. Serena hissed from the pain, but it was their chance to escape, and she commanded the girls to move.

Serena took the rear, slashing at the air, hoping to avoid being bitten by the hounds. They could still hear the dogs barking and running paws chasing after them.

"Where is Tuxedo Mask when you need him?!" Venus huffed, her lungs sucking in as much air as she could. They can't keep running forever!

Serena winced, hearing her ex-boyfriend alter ego's name.

"He won't come," she whispered to herself, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Jupiter's bad leg couldn't take the exercise and tripped the girls onto the ground. Serena curses, jumping up into a fighting stance.

"Mars, you got your magic paper?" Sailor Moon voiced

"That's not what it's called meat for brains," she scolded but took out a couple of scrolls.

"Get ready, cause their coming." Serena swallowed hard, wishing she had an angel blade.

The growling and barking once again surrounded them, and the girls clung to each other, thoughts of death invading their minds as Sailor Mars prayed on the scrolls, flinging them out to where Serena pointed.

Luckily the hounds were momentarily stunned by the scrolls.

"Now what?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I don't suppose anyone has goofer dust or salt?" Serena's memories of the other world had fully returned.

"What?" The girls' blank expression told Serena that was a no.

A paw swiped through the air, two inches from Sailor Moon's face when a rose hits it and drives the hound back. Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of Sailor Moon.

"That flower will not stop them for long," Sailor Moon chided.

The growling grew louder, and Serena guessed that there might be six or seven hellhounds. She drew her moon sceptre, ready to fight when a whistle blew, deafening their eardrums.

"Now that we're all here, I think we can begin," a familiar voice slithered in Serena's ears.

"Crowley!" Serena screamed his name as he appeared before her. His hand held out, patting thin air.

"Why are you here?" Serena stepped forward, her sceptre sparkling in the moonlight.

"I love this world of yours. Magic, demons and creature more powerful than me, but sadly my demon powers don't work here." He gave a cheeky smile, "luckily, I have a witch for a mum."

"What do you want?" Serena wondered if her sceptre could purify Crowley's soul.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Crowley tsked as if reading her thoughts.

"You need to come back. Back to the Winchesters," Crowley's voice hardened.

A shiver ran up Serena's spine as thoughts of Dean and Sam played in her head.

"They won't remember me," Serena hissed, "that is not my world anymore."

"Sailor Moon, what is he talking about, what world?" The scouts voiced.

"It's not like you have a choice," Crowley started to chant.

Serena cursed, waving her moon sceptre when she saw the markings on the ground glow. She knew the binding spell well since Rowena has used it before on her when hunting the witch in Toronto.

Does that mean that Crowley is Rowena's kid?

"This was a trap the whole time!" Serena shouted at Crowley, but he ignored her and continued the spell.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask were unable to move or jump out of the way when other markings glowed, ones Serena's never seen before as the ground gave way and they fell into a pit of blackness.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2: Finding the Winchesters

Serena was the first to awake and scratched the back of her blonde hair, noticing that she is no longer in her sailor outfit, but in her civilian clothes. The girls' unconscious curled up in a ball, as was Darien.

Her eyes wandered away from her friends and stared into the forest.

"Why would Crowley send me here?" Serena dusted the dirt off her bare legs, her pink dress dirty from the fall. "Ruined another good dress, I see," Serena whined.

Moaning distracted Serena from her clothes, and she hurried to help her friends as they start to sit up.

"Are you okay, guys?" Serena touched Lita's leg to check on the scratch mark, but it was gone as if healed by magic. Lita's chocolate hair was out of her ponytail, and her green eyes stared at Serena in shock. Her blue mini skirt was also dirty from the forest floor, and there was a tear in her white blouse.

"Crowley," Serena growled under her breath, swearing she's going to kill him once she finds him.

"Serena, what's going on?" Rei rubbed her head, her ebony hair a mess, her purple eyes gawking at Serena. "Who was that guy?"

Serena's mouth dried, biting her lower lip, she didn't know how to tell the girls that she once lived in another world, and has been keeping it a secret from them since they met.

"He's a demon," Serena breathed out.

"You mean from the negaverse?" Mina questioned.

"No," Serena pulled Lita to her feet before finishing her story, "His name is Crowley, and he's not from our universe. We are no longer in our world."

She waited for the onslaughter of questions, but they didn't come. The girls just stood there staring at her as if she was crazy.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Darien chimed in, ruffling his black hair. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I don't know," Serena half-truthfully spat out. "Crowley is a demon of mystery half the time. Not like he's going to tell me his plans right off the bat."

The girls took a step back; never have their leader been this forthcoming. Serena was acting differently.

"Right now, we have to get out of here," Ami advised. "There could be wild animals in these woods waiting to eat us." Ami's blue eyes searched the trees, afraid that a bear is going to eat her.

Serena held her tongue, wanting to laugh. She looked around the forest, knowing there were scarier creatures in here than wild animals.

"This way," Serena took charge and led the girls and Darien out of the forest and onto the highway. Serena's eyes widen, knowing where she was. The Roadhouse stood in its glory and not burned down. The sight took her breath away, and she stumbled back into the girls.

"I can't believe it!" Serena screamed out. "It's not burned down."

"What are you talking about, Serena?" Lita muttered, worrying about her friend.

"Nothing." Serena waved the question away as her feet picked up, and she almost ran into the Roadhouse with the scouts and Darien trying to keep up.

Serena breathed in the stale beer, pretzels and bits of blood when she opened the door to the bar. It smelled of home.

Serena's eyes spotted Jo wiping down a table and Ellen tending to a couple of hunters. Other than that, the bar is dead.

"We don't serve minors!" Elle turned her head to the new group invading her bar. "You better have IDs."

Serena's mouth dropped, she wanted to run and jump into Ellen's arms, but her mind reminded her that Ellen of this world, no longer knows her. Instead, she waltzed up to the bar and sat on a stool waiting for Ellen to come over, while the rest of the gang stood awkwardly at the entrance.

Ellen was quick to grumble as she trodded over to the blonde sitting at her bar.

"ID now!" Ellen demanded, she wasn't going to lose her liquor license over a blonde brat.

"When does a hunter need ID?" Serena questioned, quirking her brow, giving Ellen her best half-smile.

"You ain't no hunter," She glanced over the girl's dirty appearance. "No hunter wears pink."

"I'm not a flannel type of girl," Serena winked at her, as an idea popped into her head. "I'm looking for Sam and Dean Winchester."

All colour drained from Ellen's face, as she backed up a step. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Serena rolled her eyes at the blatant lie. She turned around to stare at her friends, wondering why they were shying by the door. She quickly waves them over.

Lita was the first to follow Serena's command, and slowly the other started to oblige.

"Serena, we're not old enough to be in a bar?" Mina squeaked as her cheeks turned bright red, but in her mind, she was wondering if the bartender would give her a beer.

"I think we should leave Serena," Darien's midnight eyes kept watch over the hard-looking men in the room, knowing these men are trouble.

Serena gazed around at the four men sitting at tables around the bar, their faces all held the same stone face look Dean and Sam used to give her when angry, but Serena didn't care. Her only thoughts were to find the Winchesters and get out of their world, and she can't do that without the Winchester boys.

"Listen, a demon name Crowley is hunting me," Serena gave a vague explanation. Ellen would never believe that they're from a different world.

"Who is Crowley?" Ellen eyed Serena suspiciously, not sure if she should believe the girl or not.

"Ellen, I don't lie, asks Jo," Those words popped out of Serena's mouth before she could stop herself.

"How the Hell do you know me and my daughter's name,"

This was going nowhere fast.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Serena shook her head. "I could use a beer."

"Same!" everyone but Ami chimed in wanting to try a beer.

"Too young unless you have ID and a story for me," Ellen demanded.

"One question, first?" Serena needed to know how far in the past Crowley has sent her since the Roadhouse is still standing. "Has John gone missing yet?"

"John's dead." Ellen breathed out.

Serena nodded in thought as her mind's narrowing down the timeline. She knew about John's death, so Ellen's words didn't shock her, unlike the girls, who gasped at the announcement and Darien, who couldn't keep his eyes off the men in the bar.

"This bar isn't safe," Darien warned.

"Don't worry about those men, they only hunt monsters," Serena shook her head at the men, wishing to be back in her world.

Why would Crowley want all her scouts and Tuxedo mask in this world?

"How do I know you're not a demon?" Ellen shot back.

Serena bit her lip, noticing Jo was no longer waiting tables. She swore under her breath, knowing that Jo was getting the gun and was about to...

Jo had a rifle nudged between her shoulder blade.

Rookie move.

The girls screamed in fright and backed away from Serena, holding up their hands.

"Jo, really?" Serena sighed.

"Serena, please, let's leave. You're acting strange." Ami commented on Serena's behaviour.

Serena's blue eyes stared at the girls, knowing they're right. She has changed. She is no longer the clumsy, klutzy, airheaded girl they love. No, Crowley unlocked the old Serena from this world when he spelled them here.

"I don't have time for this," Serena whips around and snaps the gun from Jo's hands before she could fire, and then hits Jo in the face with her elbow. Jo falls on her ass, blood sputtering from her nose. Serena points the gun at Ellen before she could move.

"Listen to me, Ellen. I am not a demon. Get holy water if you have to, but I got a story for you, you won't believe, but if I tell you, you got to promise to take me to the Winchesters." Serena puts the gun down and rightens her stool before sitting back down.

The girls and Darien stare at Serena in disbelief, their mouths hung open in shock. Never has Serena been that graceful, and where did she learn those moves?

Jo got up and wiped her bloody nose before going to clean herself up. The men in the bar were on their feet, but Ellen shook her head and men left the bar, knowing that Ellen has plans for the young group.

"Ash still here?" Serena asked.

"How do you know us?"

"Sit down and get me a beer, you're not going to believe me," Serena whispered, looking at her girls and Darien wondering how they will take the news that she has been alive long before them and has reincarnated more times than she can count, but she couldn't tell Ellen and Jo everything, it would mess up the timeline. Serena looked around the bar taking in every wood beam and the pool table on the left-hand side. She knew this bar is toast, and it broke her heart; she couldn't tell Ellen.

"We're not from this world," Serena started with the basics. "We were brought here by a demon named Crowley, using a spell."

"Why you?" Jo piped up, holding a cloth to her nose as she strutted behind the bar to stand next to her mother. Her blonde hair held up in a tight ponytail, she sported a plaid shirt and jeans.

Serena couldn't tell them about her powers or being Sailor Moon, so she just jumped to the next part. "I used to live in this world before being reincarnated into theirs."

The tension and silence filled the room, and Serena waited a few seconds before continuing. "I wasn't supposed to be born in this world, but I was. Billy tells me it was to train me," Serena continued. "We used to know each other, but you won't remember because Billy wiped your memories. It's like I never existed."

"Who is Billy?" Ellen questioned.

"Don't worry about her, she's a friend, I think," Serena waved Billy's name away as if she was swatting a fly.

"For some reason, Crowley has plopped me back into your world, and we have to get back to my world, and I know that the Winchester will be able to help me," Serena finished. She couldn't tell them the whole truth and kept a lot from them, but it was for their own safety. "Now, will you help us?"

"You're right, I don't believe you," Ellen whistled out, "but I will call the boys and see if they can help."

Ellen offered them a place to stay and bunked the girls up in a room to themselves, while Darien had a room to himself.

The girls crowded Serena in the room, a thousand questions on their tongue as they tried to get the truth out of her.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Rei accused, pointing her finger in Serena's face.

"It didn't concern you, Rei," Serena shook her head.

"It does. You're the princess, and we have to know everything about you," Mina stated, "I had no idea you lived another life before becoming our princess."

"But it's not logical," Ami chimed in, "Usually, you're only born within one universe, not two."

"Training, how did you train in this world?" Lita couldn't help but remember Serena's story, and it doesn't make sense.

"This world has monsters and demons too, but they're different. They hunger for the blood of humans," Serena stopped talking; it was hard to explain to the girls that vampires and werewolves and ghosts are real here.

"Do our powers work in this world?" Ami pulled out her transformation wand, staring at it.

The girls all turned towards Ami, before pulling out their own wands.

"I doubt it, but give it a go," Serena sighed.

"Mercury Power Make-Up!" nothing happened. No dazzling lights or ribbons. Ami just stood there looking up at her stick, wishing it to work.

"That's a no," Lita sat down, pocketing her stick.

Serena felt the hum of her crystal within her brooch; she felt the power shift. She can no longer be Sailor Moon, but a new fear entered her heart. In this world, Serena was the pet of either Michael or Lucifer; if they're active in this timeline, then Serena could become evil again. Sweat broke out all over her body, and she feared for her friends' lives, promising herself that she will find a way to send them back home.

"It's late. Let's sleep," Serena yawned, before lying down and curling up into a ball, closing her cornflower eyes.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3: Meeting Sam – Old Feeling Return.

The next morning the girls were up and ready; unfortunately, their clothes were no good, so Jo loaned them a flannel shirt each and blue jeans. Serena's face scrounged up, and she wiggled her nose. Serena hated flannel! But she dons the clothes anyway, better than going naked.

The girls meet Darien at the bar, and he gives Serena space, but his eyes never leave her. It could be due to Serena's hair, instead of keeping it in her signature pigtails; she has it flowing down her back, as the tips of her hair brushed the ground.

"Did you sleep well, Darien?" Rei asked, sitting next to him.

He grumbled a response as he sipped his coffee.

Ellen was again behind the bar, serving up food for them.

"Ellen, thanks," Serena took a bite out of her eggs; "I know you don't serve anything besides pretzels to your customers."

"What? Everyone loves my pretzels. I make sure to buy the best brand," Ellen snorted.

The girls dug into their meal and joked with Jo when Darien pulled Serena away. He pulled her to the back of the bar by the door, both his hands on her shoulders as his dreamy eyes stared into hers.

Serena loved the flannel on him; it brought out his high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes. His muscle carved out the shirt, and Serena's finger itched to touch him. She shook her head, focusing her eyes on the floor.

"What's going on, Serena?" Darien huffed, "You're not acting like you. I'm worried that you're turning into someone else."

Serena tore her eyes from the floor and glared daggers at Darien. "In this world, I am not the sweet little innocent Serena you once loved and dumped. This world's Serena is strong and takes no shit. This Serena has been hiding inside your Serena, waiting to come out. I love you, Darien, but this Serena doesn't care if you take her back. She's not crying over you anymore." Serena confessed. She knew her words would hurt him, but at this point, all she wanted was to get them home, and their love life, for the time being, is put on hold.

Darien's mouth gaped open as Serena strutted back to the girls, finishing her breakfast.

Darien scratched the back of his head, staring at the girl he loves, "I'm trying to protect you." He breathed out, but only his ears heard.

It wasn't long before the door opened, letting in much-needed sunlight as the girls stopped in mid-conversation and stared at the newcomers; Serena jumped out of her seat as Dean and Sam waltzed into the bar.

Serena gulped when her eyes met Dean's and his brilliant green eyes gleamed with recognition and surprise.

"Oh my god!" Darien held out his arms, and Serena rushed into them, hugging him tightly. Dean swung her around, almost knocking Sam to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Sam's hazel eyes widen at the reunion, scratching his wavy brown hair, wondering who this girl was.

"Crowley," Serena rushed out.

"Who?" Both boys chimed.

Serena demanded Dean to put her down and dragged him over to the girls. Serena ignored the girls' stained cheeks and wide eyes as they watched their princess hug another man that wasn't Darien.

"It's a long story," Serena said. "First introductions; this is Lita," Serena pointed to the brown hair girl, "Ami, Mina and Rei." She kept pointing until she landed on Rei.

Rei's violet eyes held daggers for Dean when he put his arm around Serena's shoulders.

Sam stood off to the side, sitting beside Darien.

"How much do you remember?" Serena asked Dean; she needed to know how much she could tell him.

"Not much. I didn't remember you until I saw you just now," Dean digs into his pocket and pulled out a red ribbon. "I always wondered why I was carrying this around."

The girls gasped in shock, knowing the ribbon that Dean was holding belonged to Serena's transformation ribbons, but how?

"Then I can't tell you much," Serena bit her bottom lip, not noticing that Darien and Sam sucked in a deep breath, amazed by the blonde's beauty.

"Serena, who is this jerk?!" Leave it up to Rei to start a fight.

"Well, when I lived in this world, Dean treated me as a sister, but now..." Serena wasn't sure how to finish her sentence. She didn't want to reveal that she was actually his sister, which would give too much away.

"Still do," Dean squeezed her right shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Sam jumped off his stool. "We've never met this girl before."

"She has a story to tell you," Ellen chimed in, feeling awkward as she stared at how touchy-feely Dean and Serena were towards each other. It was unnerving. Dean wasn't the type.

Dean coughed and pulled away from Serena slightly, "Tell us your story."

Serena sighed heavily as she spewed out the same story she told Ellen and Jo; while getting weird looks from Dean, but her eyes never strayed to Sam, she was afraid to look at him. His voice weakened her knees, but looking upon his beautiful face would bring back all the memories, the passion to the forefront of her mind, and she didn't have the luxury to love him right now.

"I have to get back to my world before it's too late," Serena finished.

"That story is hard to swallow," Sam bit out, not sure if he should believe her or not.

"Serena is many things, but she's not a liar," Ami came to her defence.

Dean leaned into Serena and whispered into her ear, "Are they single?"

Serena's lip twitched upwards and chuckled, "Jail bait."

Dean lost all mirth in his green eyes and snapped back, "Really? How old are you now?"

"Old enough to kick your ass," Serena laughed, "Don't lay a hand on my girls. I mean it."

Dean held his hands up as if defending himself, "Noted."

"I have a question to ask," Serena bit her bottom lip, not sure if she should ask, but she had to know. "Lucifer?"

"Who?" Her one-word question didn't amuse Dean.

Serena choked out a breath she'd been holding, happy that she was brought back before the rise of Lucifer. She was no one's pet.

Sam clapped his hands, and the sound made everyone look at him. "So how do we find this Crowley demon?"

"Pamela Barnes," Pam's name slipped off Serena's tongue within seconds. The psychic has helped her out more than once when fighting the supernatural.

"Who?" everyone shouted, and Serena had to remember the boys hadn't met Pam yet. "Phone."

Dean handed over his phone and watched Serena punch in a bunch of numbers.

"Yeah, it's me," Serena laughed, "You always knew, didn't you? Okay, see you soon." Serena hung up the phone and tossed it back to Dean.

"We need to move," Serena nodded her head, and the girls got to their feet, and Dean was impressed by Serena's take-charge attitude.

"Wait, all you won't fit into the impala," Sam countered.

Ellen had thought this through as she tossed a set of keys to Serena, who caught it without thought, getting another gasp from the girls.

"Take the minivan," Ellen chuckled, feeling a fondness for this girl as if she belonged here.

"We can't drive!" Mina squawked, "We don't even..."

"I can drive," Darien cut Mina off as Serena tossed him the keys.

"Great, Serena's riding with us." And before the others could protest, Dean and Serena were out the door.

Sam pulled Dean to the side as he watched Serena slide into the backseat, "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, we don't know her."

Dean's green eyes turned towards Serena, he smirked, watching her lay her head back against the seat.

"She's family," Dean voiced. "To me, anyway."

"What does that mean, Dean? You're not making any sense," Sam griped out, racing his hands through his hair, pulling it back.

Screaming is heard as the girls fought over the seats in the minivan before Rei got fed up and assigned seats for everyone, making sure she got shotgun. Mina pouted and kicked the back of Rei's chair like a spoiled child. Rei swore at her and threatened to use her prayer scrolls on her.

Ami and Lita laughed, shaking their heads, but they turned and looked out the back window, staring at the impala.

"Should we trust those boys with our princess?" Ami asked as Rei closed the door.

"I don't sense evil from those guys, but no, I don't trust them," Rei confirmed Ami's words.

"Why not, they're hot with a capital H!" Mina shouted, "I would so date them; can't say Dean isn't sweet on the ears!"

"Eyes Mina, you mean eyes," Ami corrected.

"I don't trust them either," Darien cut in, his voice hard and full of jealousy. "We need to keep an eye on Serena before something bad happens to her."

The girls nodded as Darien started the car, and they followed the impala onto the road.

Darien kept his eyes on the road, but now and then, his eyes glanced at Serena in the impala, her head bobbing as if she's laughing.

Serena took a glance back to make sure Darien was keeping up and sighed when they were right behind the impala, and she saw a scowl on Rei's face. She turned back to see Dean eyeing her in the mirror.

"How long you've been back?" Dean inquired his eyes back on the road.

"A day," Serena laughed, "Crowley plopped us in the woods behind the Roadhouse. I don't know why I'm here, but it must be something serious, cause he's disturbing the timeline."

Serena crossed her arms, fighting the urge to tell them everything.

"What's it like back in your world?" Dean continued the conversation since Sam was staring out the window, refusing to partake in their reunion.

"Nothing special," Serena lies. She couldn't tell them she is a princess of the moon and fights for love and justice.

Dean sighed as flashes of Sam gushing over Serena invaded his mind; he shook the thought away, wondering why he remembers Serena but not Sam.

"Who's the guy with you," Sam finally chimed in.

"Ex-boyfriend seems to be a theme in my life. Everyone I loved doesn't love me back," Sad eyes bore into the back of Sam's head. Serena wished Sam could remember her, remember them and their love; like Darien, Sam had tossed her aside and broke her heart. "Maybe I should give up on men."

She touched her brooch and opened the locket, staring at her silver crystal as it gleamed in the sunlight.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ties that blind

Chapter 4 – The Ties that bind

"Screwing up the timeline again, I see."

Serena's head whipped to the side and gasped as Billy appeared, sitting beside her in the car.

"Billy!" Serena's voice raised three octaves before her hands flew to her mouth, as her wide eyes focused on Dean and Sam, but the boys didn't turn around.

"They can't hear us," Billy smirked, "think of this as our little private bubble."

"What are you doing here?" Serena questioned, she searched Billy's face for answers but saw none.

"I could ask you the same question," Billy hummed, her curly black hair laid wild around her shoulders. "You're not supposed to be here. You have another life in another world."

Tears gathered on the edge of Serena's eyes; she could feel the other Serena within her, the one that wants to go home.

"Crowley brought us here," Serena quickly dashed the tears from her eyes, there's no use crying over jumping universes.

Billy hummed again at her answer.

"This is why I say humans should only be born into one universe," Fate tsked, popping on the other side of Serena, with a book in hand, writing furiously. Fate reminded Serena of Ami.

"Who the hell are you?" Serena cried, staring at a woman with librarian glasses perched on her stub of a nose, blonde hair up in a ponytail. She sported a cute grey pencil skirt and white blouse with a grey blazer as if she's about to attend a meeting.

"This is Atropos; she is one of the fates who look after the worlds, to make sure they stay in line." Billy introduced, her black eyes never leaving Serena.

Serena felt squished between the two supernatural beings; the air was getting heavy. She quickly stared out the window as the sun hid behind some clouds. They wouldn't make it to Pamela's house for another six hours.

"This is going to be a long ride," Serena grumbled to herself.

"Not long enough," Atropos snipped, as she continues to write, "by my calculations, both worlds will crumble into oblivion within weeks, leaving nothing but a black hole in both universes."

Serena's mouth hung open like a fish; she couldn't talk or breathe for that matter. Her world, both of her realms, destroyed? How?

"How?" Serena voiced her thoughts.

"You and your gang in the other car," the pencil stopped mid-writing, pointing to the minivan that was trailing them. "You have to go back."

"I want to, but we don't know how? That's why we are going to see Pamela," Serena countered, refusing to see the end of both her worlds.

"Disrupting the timeline," Billy tsked, "Those boys don't meet Pam for a couple of years, and not with you, but with Bobby."

"Well, great, what do you want me to do? Tell them to turn around and forget her name? Could have warned me sooner, Billy!" Serena screeched, pulling on her hair.

"I didn't know you were here until I felt your crystal hum," Billy pointed to Serena's brooch. "Be careful, or else you'll wake him up sooner than planned."

Serena gulped, knowing whom Billy was referring to - Lucifer.

Serena threw up her hands in defeat, "then send us back, Billy."

"Can't, I'm a watcher, not a doer," Billy spoke matter-of-factually.

"What about you, Atropos, can you send us back?" The other Serena's cried out in her head, wanting to get out and go home.

"No. Crowley is the only one who can send you back, and you have to do it without Sam and Dean knowing who Crowley is because again, they don't meet him for years."

Serena grumbled, her fists curling into balls, she wanted to kick Atropos and Billy's supernatural asses but dug her nails into her palms instead. Blood slid down her wrists.

"Go see, Missouri. They've met her before," Billy advised. "Speak with her alone."

Serena nodded.

"And one more thing before we go," Atropos tapped her pencil on Serena's brooch. The brooch bloomed to life, and the whole car vanished, and Serena, Billy and Atropos landed on the moon.

"This is home. My home," The ruins of the moon kingdom sat in the distance. "I thought..."

"We are in your head, this is all a dream," Billy scolded, her longer manicured finger pointed towards the royal flower garden.

Serena gasped, spotting herself picking flowers, wearing her princess dress and her hair up in pigtails.

Before Serena realized she's running up to princess Serenity, her knees gave way as soon as she reached the girl, her butt landing hard on the ground.

"Why?" she asked the princess.

Billy and Atropos appeared beside them and waited.

"Flowers bloom beautifully this year," princess Serenity spoke softly, handing Serena beautiful colours, of blue, green, red and yellow blossoms. Within the bloom, the symbols of her scouts appeared.

The flowers lifted from Serena's hand and started to dance around her, before striking her brooch, with such force it knocked Serena flat on her back.

"These are the ties that bind," Billy warned. "If your scouts get hurt or killed in the Winchesters world, they won't reincarnate, they will die, and I will reap them."

Sweat broke out all over Serena's body.

"These flowers represent your bond to the girls and Darien, and when you cut the ties, it will send them back to their world, forgetting you in the process," Atropos finished. Serena sat back up as a golden flower flew into her brooch, knocking her back down. Grumbling, Serena sat up once again when a cute pink flower danced around her and disappeared inside of Serena. It felt warm and was gentle to her body.

"So, you're saying I can save my friends, but to send them home, I will have to cut ties with them, and they will forget me. What about me? How do I get home?" Serena screamed at princess Serenity.

"We are all one," princess Serenity ignored Serena's question, pointing to Serena, Sailor Moon and then herself.

Serena's shocked to see a reflection of herself, dressed as Sailor Moon. "It's time we come together as one."

"What do you mean?" Serena hated her cryptic past self.

Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes; her sceptre lay at her side. It gave Serena pause, remembering that she was dressed as Sailor Moon when Crowley forced her from her world.

"You can't turn back into Serena?" Serena asked Sailor Moon.

"No, I'm stuck until you release me." Sailor Moon chided. "I want my body back; you're a meanie!"

Serena chuckled at her response, but then sobered; she couldn't give Sailor Moon her body back, not until Crowley is defeated and they can go home.

"You wouldn't survive if I gave you your body back, I am what's needed. I hid in the back of your memory, only coming out to save your ass when the Yumas were attacking. Remember the kid that turned into a monster taking pictures of women. How did you do that backflip if it wasn't for me?"

Sailor Moon cheeks stained red.

"You girls are not listening. We must come together to save each other," princess Serenity chided both girls, but before Serena could respond, something jerked her from her dream.

Serena sat straight up, staring into Dean's green eyes.

"What's going on?!" Serena shouted in his face.

"We've stopped for gas, want something to eat?" Dean asked, "Did you know you drool when you sleep?"

"Do not!" Serena wiped a bit a drool from the side of her mouth.

"Where are we going again?" Sam asked, getting out of the car and stretching.

"Missouri's, remember," Serena hated lying, but she guessed Billy or Atropos used their powers to wipe Pamela from their minds.

"We are almost to Lawrence," Dean offered.

They filled up on gas and grabbed some grub in the restaurant right beside the gas station, but Serena wasn't hungry. She mulled over her dream. Could she cut the ties with her girls and Darien? Would it be better for them to forget her?

Sailor Moon pounded on her brain, telling her to make sure the scouts don't forget her, but Serena pushed Sailor Moon to the back of her mind, putting up a shield to hold her.

"What did princess Serenity mean by coming together as one," Serena asked herself.

"What did you say?" Rei noticed that Serena had not touched her food, and it worried her. It's not like Serena not to eat.

"Nothing Rei, just tired," Serena gave a weak smile.

Rei nodded, but her violet eyes held doubt. She promised to keep a close eye on Serena. She's not acting like herself. Rei vowed to find out what's going on with Serena, and find some way to snap Serena back to her old clumsy, happy self.


	5. Chapter 5 - Missouri, The Truth Hurts

Chapter 5 – Missouri, The Truths Hurts.

They arrived at Missouri's at six in the evening, and Serena didn't want to go in. She sat in the car with Dean and Sam's eyes boring into her.

"Ready?" Dean gave a half-grin.

"Alone." Serena squeaked. "I must speak to her alone."

"No way, we're coming with you," Sam's voice is tense; he didn't like the look in Serena's eyes. Something about her bothered him, and he didn't know why.

"No, I will go alone, or I will duct tape you boys to the seats," She warned.

"Fine," Dean agreed.

Sam was about to protest again when Dean gave him a shut-up look. He grumbled and turned away from Serena.

"Thanks, Dean," Serena slowly got out of the car.

She saw the girls start to crawl out of the van but stopped them by shaking her head no. The girls paused, not sure of what to do.

"Stay," Serena commanded.

The girls slowly got back in the van; their arms crossed and face red from anger. Serena inhaled deeply before walking up to Missouri's door. She raised her hand to knock when the door snapped opened, and Missouri pulled Serena in without a hello. Missouri closed the door behind them and dragged Serena over to her sitting room and plopped her down in a chair. Missouri sat across from Serena, a table between them, a crystal ball in the middle of the table.

"I knew you'd show up and to think you were going to call Pam. I'm a million times better," Missouri scolded Serena. Her accent brought back fond memories of when she first met Missouri. She was the one who introduced her to her father, Gunther.

"I'm guessing you spoke to Billy," Serena chuckled, but there was no humour in her voice, just sadness.

"Sweetness, I have, and I'm sorry, but our worlds are in your hands. You can exist in both worlds because you were born in both, but your girls and Darien were not, they will die here unless you send them back. They have no ties here but to you." Missouri confirmed Serena's fears.

"What do I do?" Serena questioned, fearing the answer.

"That's up to you, dear," Missouri informed her.

Serena is getting sick and tired of everyone leaving the decisions up to her. Why can't someone else take charge for once?

"How do I find Crowley?" Serena pushed her dark thoughts to the back of her mind. Right now, she has to find Crowley and force him to send her back to her world, even if it means kicking his Scottish ass from one universe to the next.

"He has plans for you, dear. Plans I cannot see," Missouri moaned, "I wish I could help you, but this is a journey you must take alone."

"What, no backup?!" Serena sputtered, "What about Dean and Sam? They can help me."

"Only if you want them dead," Missouri was not one to sugarcoat her words.

Serena sucked in a deep breath as Missouri continued, "Dean already remembers you. If he starts to remember the alternate timeline, then he will know what happens to him and Sam in the future. Both realities in his mind will merge, confusing him, killing him." Missouri took a deep breath before continuing. "I fear if Dean meets Crowley, it will bring back all those memories."

"But..."

Serena couldn't speak. The weight of both her worlds on her shoulders, only her shoulders. She's never been without help. Sam and Dean have always been there for her, and the girls and before them, it was Asa. Can she do this alone?

"Oh, sweet child, you won't be alone," Missouri saw the defeated look in her eyes. "You are granted three days to say goodbye to them before your journey. Take the time to remember them, love them."

"Asa?" his name accidentally slipped off her tongue, she missed him.

Missouri shook her head; her curly black hair didn't move from all the hairspray. "You can never see or talk to Asa, sorry, bunny."

Serena nodded; she felt like it was a mistake coming here. Missouri didn't have any good news. She didn't want the girls to forget her, but did she have a choice? It would destroy her if they died because of her selfishness. Sailor Moon was silent inside her mind; Serena could taste her fear.

Serena staggered onto her feet, Missouri words felt more like a battle, one that she had lost. Missouri was quick to gather Serena into a hug and whispered into her ear, "It will work out in the end. I promise."

Serena gave a quick squeeze, before untangling herself from Missouri's arms. She started for the door but stopped when she hears Missouri speak once more. "Don't make Sam fall in love with you again; I don't think he can take another heartbreak."

Serena's body trembled as she grabbed the doorknob. Her heart ached in her chest and thudded loudly in her ears. She whipped the door open without a goodbye and staggered out, her face stoned from any emotion, as Sailor Moon cried, wallowing in the grief of losing her friends, her family. Serena allowed Sailor Moon to take on their misery so she could come up with a plan to get away from Sam and Dean and send her scouts home.

Dean, Sam, Darien and the girls were leaning against the impala talking when all their eyes turned to Serena.

"What did Missouri say?" Dean was the first to speak when Serena approached them.

"The girls and Darien can go home," Serena forced out those words.

The girls jumped in the air and high-fived each other; it was Darien who clued in on her words.

"What about you? Can't you come home with us?" Darien swallowed a lump in his throat.

"No," was Serena's simple answer. "I'm of both worlds, and I have a job to do, so I must stay until completed," Serena couldn't tell them that once she sends them back, they will have no memory of her. Perhaps it's for the best. She and Darien are broken-up anyway. The girls are better at taking care of that brat Rini, who is staying at her house, brainwashing her parents.

"I wonder what Rini's doing right now?" Serena whispered to herself. She admits to being jealous of Rini, but deep down, Rini reminded her of herself at that age. I guess all kids are brats at some point.

A smile played on Serena's lips as she remembered the cute pink hair girl, and deep down, she's going to miss her.

"We're not leaving you," Mina shouted, drawing all eyes onto her, "never will we leave you."

"You don't have a choice," Serena warned Mina with a hard stare.

All the girls crossed their arms, giving Serena a death glare.

"Mina's right, we won't leave you," Lita agreed.

"If you stay here, you're going to die," Serena confessed. "And you will never return home."

The girls and Darien were silent for a moment. Sam and Dean stood off to the side, wondering why these girls are so loyal to Serena that they will lay their lives on the line for her. It was something of a marvel.

"We don't care," Ami shy voice spoke volumes, "we stay with you, now and forever."

The girls nodded, and Serena couldn't keep the tears from her eyes. Her friends are so loyal to her; she didn't deserve them. Sailor Moon cheered and did a little dance.

_They will never leave me,_ Sailor Moon laughed.

"We will see," Serena groaned.

Serena clicked her tongue, but sighed in defeat, "Fine. Stay." Serena wasn't going to have their blood on her hands, she will send them back, but without their knowledge, she just had to figure out how.

"What about you, Darien?" All eyes turn to Darien at Serena's words. "You can go back right now. It's not like we're a couple or anything."

Those words stung Darien that he almost shouted at Serena, but he clamped his lips together, thought over his words, before speaking, "I'm with the girls. We stay together. We will find a way home. All of us."

Sailor Moon swooned at Darien's words; _he still loves me._

Serena giggled at Sailor Moon's childlike innocence, something Serena never possessed.

Dean's phone broke the mood as it goes off, and Dean hurries to answer it.

The stillness of the night has everyone on edge with Serena's sour news. Finally, Dean breaks the silence.

"We got a case, Sammy."

"Good!" Serena cried out, "I need a distraction."

"We can't take the girls, your ex and you on a hunt," Sam scolded, "You're not a hunter."

"I've been hunting longer than you will ever know, but you're right, it's too dangerous for the girls. We need to find them a place to stay."

Dean and Sam dropped them off at a cheap motel with a fake creditcard, and after a big fight with Serena, they left without her.

Serena grumbled, storming into the room and jumping on the bed, "I can't believe they left without me, and to fight a clown. Sam hates clowns."

"Serena, give it a rest. You're not the type to fight like that, that's Rei's job," Mina joked, shoving Rei playfully.

"I do not!" Rei protested.

Serena watched the girls chat with each other, her brooch humming.

* * *

He felt it, his pet is here, in this timeline, and he doesn't care what it takes, he will have her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Losing Friends

Crowley smirked into his glass of brandy, swirling the brown liquid before taking a sip, his red demon eyes filled with mirth as a chuckle escaped his moist lips.

"This is perfect," Crowley couldn't keep the smugness from his voice, "My plan is working perfectly. Serena is back and now to use her to keep Lucifer in his cage forever."

Jael pushed his lips together, sporting human skin of a child, no older than ten, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes, freckles around his little nose made him look innocent, but when Jael heard Serena's name his eyes turned black.

"Crowley, how will you keep Lucifer from rising? His plans are already in motion," Jael cocked his head to the side.

"Her crystal has the power of both worlds," Crowley sucked his bottom lip; he didn't want to give Jael too much information. "Our deal still stands. You get Serena, and I get her power."

"Deal still stands. I don't care if Lucifer's freed or not, I want to have fun," Jael laughed, it was weird hearing a light tinkle of a laugh coming from a demon.

"What do you want with Serena's body?" Crowley's curiosity itched his beard.

He scratched his beard mindlessly, hoping to sate it.

"You have your secrets, and I have mine," The boy shook his head, before vanishing.

Crowley hummed to himself; he didn't care as long as he got her crystal. He snapped his fingers, and five demons rushed into the room.

"I will always be king of hell, now boys, go capture Serena and kill her friends, make her watch." Crowley barked his orders, "break her spirit!"

The five demons bowed, before rushing out of Crowley's rusted coloured throne room. Now, it's only a matter of time before the power of two worlds is in his grasp, and he will rule as King of Hell, Earth and Heaven, and there's nothing anyone can do; not even God can stop him.

* * *

Serena's been pacing the motel room for two days. Sam and Dean have been gone for too long. She's almost ready to hunt them herself, but the girls always manage to stop her. Darien's gone out for food with Lita, and it was Ami, Rei, and Mina who are blocking the door, refusing to let Serena out.

"Let me out, guys!" Serena whined. She winched at her high pitched tone. She could feel Sailor Moon pushing on the barrier shouting the same thing, _Let me out!_

"No!" Rei yelled, "Sam and Dean said to stay here."

"I know that Rei, but they haven't called, what if they need help?" Serena hollered back.

"From a clown?" Ami quietly asked.

"Evil clown, a ghost clown," Serena huffed.

"Ghosts?" Rei didn't believe her words.

"In this world, ghosts are real! Vampires are real!" Serena tried to explain.

"Can't you breathe garlic on the vampires? We did it with that vampire Youma," Mina chimed in, thinking about all the garlic foods she could eat.

Serena slapped her hand over her face, covering her eyes, pacing towards the bathroom and back to the door again, while Rei, Mina and Ami stood with their arms crossed.

"Vampires in this world are not afraid of garlic, and breathing on them won't kill them, Mina," Serena paused, wondering if she could sneak out the bathroom window.

"How do you know? You've never tried it in this world," Mina stated defensively.

Serena paced back to the bathroom and peeked in through the open door, finding the window too small to crawl out. Swearing, she glared at the girls with such heat, it made Ami tremble.

"Serena, you're not yourself. It's like you're someone else entirely." Leave it up to Rei to state the obvious.

Biting her bottom lip, Serena picked up the phone Dean gave her and called his number again.

This time Dean answered.

"What the hell, Dean!" Serena cursed when she heard his voice. "What's taking so long?"

"Sorry, evil clown chased Sam all over the park," Dean chuckled.

"Did not!" Serena could hear Sam shout and sounds of punching. Dean winched before speaking again. "How is everything going?"

"Getting cabin fever," Serena cursed again, "girls won't let me leave the motel."

"We should be pulling up..."

But Serena didn't hear the end of his sentence as her phone dropped to the floor. The door to their motel exploded, Mina shot to the right, Rei landed onto the bed, and Ami fell on the hard, dirty rug, debris showering them as they covered their heads.

"Demons!" Serena screamed, grabbing Dean's rock-salt gun, shooting the first demon who stormed into the room. He staggered back, wincing in pain, his eyes turning black.

"That hurts. I'm going to kill you a lot," He announced.

Dean stopped the car as he shouted into the phone, "Serena? Serena?"

"What's going on?" Sam questioned, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear, "she's not answering."

Suddenly, screaming heard, and Serena was shouting Demons!

"We got to hurry!" Dean slammed the phone shut and put the medal to the peddle, hoping to make it back to the motel in time.

Serena wished she had Ruby's knife, but knew the boys hadn't met her yet, thankfully.

Rei, Mina and Ami were back on their feet in front of Serena, protecting her from the five men in black suits that entered the room.

"Stand down, girls, let me handle this," Serena hissed, drawing her silver dagger from her back pocket.

"No. We will protect you, princess," Rei held her hands up, four holy scrolls betwixt her fingers, whipping them at the demons.

They froze for a minute, but it wasn't enough time for the girls to escape.

The demons peeled the paper off and threw it away.

"Now is not the time, Rei. We got to get out of here," Serena shouted, her friends' lives were at stake.

"I can take care of myself," Rei announced, giving a high kick to the demon on her left, he caught her leg and twisted it until it cracked. Rei crumbled in a heap, screaming as her leg's bent at an odd angle.

Serena rushed to Rei and slashed the demon's arm, forcing him away from Rei. She round-kicked him in the face before kicking him in his family jewels. The demon went down holding his tenders, his face scrounged up in pain, as Serena stabbed him in the eye with her silver dagger. A scream tore from the demon's throat as black smoke billowed from his lips.

"Four to go!" Serena gritted, staring at the other demons. "Care to give it a go?"

"That's fighting dirty!" the demon she shot earlier bit out. "You won't leave this room alive, no matter what Crowley says."

Crowley's name quirked Serena's eyebrow. "I think it's time we talked."

Serena plucked the dagger from the dead body, bit's of the eye goo dripped from the tip. "Who's next?"

Mina's dumbstruck by Serena's fighting style, never has her princess been so forceful, never has she killed before. This Serena was not they're kind-hearted princess; she has become something else, something darker.

"Serena?" Mina questioned.

But a demon grabbed Mina around the throat before she could finish her words.

He clawed at her throat, throttling her around like a doll. "Stop, or she dies!"

Serena stepped in front of Rei, hoping to shield her from the other demons.

"This is between you and me, let her go," Serena's voice harden, judging the distance between Mina and the Demon. His face was too close to Mina's hair to get a good shot.

The blade slipped from Serena's fingers in surrender.

"Just don't hurt them." But her words fell on deaf ears as the demon snapped Mina's neck. He swung her lifeless body at Serena's feet. Serena collapsed onto her knees, tugging at Mina, trying to wake her up, but it was fruitless.

She's dead.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as Sailor Moon, and Serena's heart tore in half.

"They won't die, not today!" Both Serena and Sailor Moon's voice chimed together.

Serena stretched out her arms as her locket glowed, blinding everyone in the room. She staggered onto her feet.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon's spirit overlapped Serena's body.

Ami and Rei gasped as Serena summoned her moon sceptre.

"You will never harm anyone again!" both Serena's echoed. "We fight for Love and Justice, and in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

Sailor Moon's sceptre glowed as she twirled and spun around, "Moon Princess Halation!"

The demons in the room stared it awe as they felt enormous power hit them. The four demons were drawn from their hosts' bodies, turning from dark smoke to white. They floated around the room, as Sailor Moon lifted her hands, sending them to heaven. The four men in the room fell to the floor, their breathing laboured, but they were still alive.

The room cleared, and Sailor Moon's spirit disappeared inside of Serena again. Serena staggered, falling to her knees. "They won't die!" two flowers shot out of her brooch, one yellow the other red, the flowers danced over to Mina and Rei. Rei didn't fear the blossom as it stretched and wrapped itself around her injured leg, her leg glowed red, shooting up her body, until she turned into Sailor Mars, and she disappeared. The yellow flower stretched, cradling Mina's neck. Mina's eyes fluttered open as a warm glow invaded her body, she transformed into Sailor Venus as her body faded away.

Serena couldn't keep her eyes open, greeting the darkness that waited for her.

* * *

A power surge shook the earth, drawing all supernatural beings towards it. Grabbing the attention of the angels and demons, they hunger for her power. A werewolf howls in the distance.

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived back at the motel, rushing into the room to find Serena unconscious on the floor with Ami by her side. Darien and Lita show up a minute later with food but dropped their bags upon seeing their princess hurt.

"What happened?" Darien rushed to Serena, checking her for injuries, but saw none.

"Where are Mina and Rei?" Lita asked.

"Gone, Serena made them disappear." Ami choked out, tears redden her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The fight begins.

* * *

Serena found herself swimming in the sea of darkness. She feared and hated this place. It was the place that kept her trapped for all those long years in the other world, watching the other Serena live her life.

"I want out," Sailor Moon walked out from the darkness. Her sailor outfit of blue, red and white a contrast to the ink that surrounded them.

"I can't let you out," Serena bowed her head, "I need to save them. Thank you for helping me."

Sailor Moon shook her head, "I didn't help you, somehow we joined, I don't know why." Serena's eyes widen as she looked up into Sailor Moon's sad eyes. "Stay safe. Give Darien and the girls my love."

Sailor Moon dissolved back into the darkness as it crowds Serena. She backed away, feeling wet on her brow. She batted her forehead to rid herself of the sweat, but the wetness remained.

"What!" water splashed on her face, and Serena woke up coughing.

Ami had an empty cup in her hand and stained red cheeks.

"What the hell?" Serena sat up straight.

They were no longer in the motel, but at Bobby's, Serena recognized Bobby's room.

"Why did you drench me?!" Serena screamed at Ami.

"Cause you been in a deep sleep for days," Ami whispered, "I thought we'd lost you."

"So drenching me was your solution," Serena chided, "and you want to be a doctor."

Serena wiped her face and started to lift her legs, as pain shot up them, coursing through her spine.

"Ouch!" Serena wiggled her toes, okay, not broken.

With Ami's assistance, Serena was able to get onto her feet, limping out of the room and downstairs. She met the rest of the crew in Bobby's library.

"I see sleeping beauty decided to wake up," Bobby spotted Serena first with his jaded eyes.

Everyone in the room turns to Ami and Serena, and Lita and Darien raced to their side.

Dean and Sam stood by the bookcase, refusing to move, their expression puzzling. Serena wasn't sure what she saw in their eyes, but it chilled her to the bone.

Bobby pushed passed Lita and shoved a cup into her hands, "Drink." He commanded.

Serena was used to Bobby's hardness and gulped the water, knowing it was holy.

"I'm no demon, Bobby," Serena whispered.

"I guess not," He commented when she didn't scream in pain.

He stepped back, but didn't take his eyes off her, "could be a shapeshifter?"

"Really? Bobby, don't insult me," Serena moved into the room and took a seat in the big red chair, with Ami, Lita and Darien close behind. They flank the chair as if guarding her.

"Why?" Dean breathed between his teeth.

"Why, what?" Serena knew what he was getting at, but she had to think of an explanation. Serena couldn't tell them about herself or her powers. Hell, Serena's not even sure she can turn into Sailor Moon again. The crystal's energy almost cost her her life; she must be careful, the silver crystal could kill her, like when she fought queen Beryl, but she wished her and the girls back, but that was in the past, in her world.

"This isn't our world," Serena moaned to herself, cradling her face in her hands.

She didn't know if it was possible to wish on her crystal in this world.

It was Sam that drew her from her thoughts, "What happened to Rei and Mina?"

Serena felt the heat in his words; it stung her.

"They went back home," the words slipped from Serena's lips, her nails playing with the hem of one of Sam's flannel shirts. Ami must have changed her clothes. She wrinkled her nose, vowing to buy better clothes.

"That's not an answer," Dean interjected. He paced the small room, running his right hand through his short spiky hair.

"Five demons stormed that motel room, they killed Mina and broke Rei's leg, I had no choice, but to send them home. They're alive and safe." Serena choked on her words, knowing Mina and Rei will no longer remember her.

Sailor Moon was quiet in her head, but Serena could feel her mourning her friends.

"But how? How did you kill five demons? No one has ever killed five demons by themselves," Sam inquired, crossing his arms, his green eyes boring into hers, but his face remained expressionless. Oh gods, how gorgeous he looked right now with the sun from the window kissing his face. Serena darted her eyes away, remembering what Missouri said.

"I can't tell you," Serena responded.

"Like crap, you can't," Dean huffed, "we need answers, and we need them now. If we're going to help you, you need to start talking."

"You can't help me," Serena revealed, "I have to do this myself."

Her words started an assault of questions; every voice invaded her ears, full of anger or hurt. Serena couldn't take it anymore and covered her ears with her hands, wishing to be away from here.

Ami's gentle hand touched Serena's shoulder, and with a nod, Ami helped her out of the room and up the stairs, with everyone staring after her. Ami brought her back into Bobby's room and sat her down on the bed.

"Now, that's better, right?" Ami's wise words gave her hope.

"Everyone is mad at me," Serena whispered, "I don't blame them."

"Serena, you saved Mina and Rei, that's all that matters," Ami spoke softly, "but how did you turn into Sailor Moon? I've tried, but my stick still won't work."

Serena paused, not sure if she can tell Ami that she isn't the Serena she knows and loves, that her Serena's stuck in her Sailor Moon outfit inside her head.

"I don't know," Serena answered. She doesn't know how or why she transformed into Sailor Moon; her only thoughts were to save her friends.

"I thought I told you to send them back," Billy popped into the room.

"Billy!" good grief, that's all Serena needs right now.

"Who are you talking to?" Ami questioned, scanning the room.

"You don't want to know," Serena told Ami, before turning towards Billy, who was strutting around the room in black leather, her lips turned down in anger.

"You are screwing up more than the timeline. You're creating a new one," Billy jumped to the point. "And you're friends are still here."

"Ami, leave," The command in her voice, sparked Ami's feet to run from the room.

"Billy, you can't blame me. Crowley sent demons and tried to kill my friends and me," Serena explained.

"So, you thought to shake the world with your power, grabbing the attention of every supernatural being here. Good job," Billy stated sarcastically.

Serena filled her lungs with too much air, hyperventilating. "What?!" She couldn't believe her ears. Now she has a target on her back.

"Send. Them. Back." Billy said her words like they were their own sentences.

"I don't know how," Serena groaned.

"You better figure it out soon, before a reign of terror descends upon this house, killing everyone you love, including the Winchesters." Billy took her exit by walking through a wall.

"Damn, she's mad," Serena crossed her arms, sinking back down into her bed.

* * *

Dean cursed and swore, hitting the air with his fists, "I'd like to know what the hell is going on?"

Dean's eyes focused on Darien as he stormed up to him. "You loved Serena once, has she always been different?"

Darien winched at his words, he still loved Serena, but he broke up with her because of his dreams. He dreamed Serena would die in the future, and he was trying to stop it; now, he's not so sure. He glanced over to Sam briefly and then drew his attention back to Dean. Darien has noticed the way Serena looks at Sam; it's with the same eyes she used to look at him with, love.

"Serena is the strongest person I know," Darien defended his ex. "And I trust her."

"But what is she?" Darien questioned. An onslaughter of memories raced across his mind, it was fleeting, and he couldn't grasp them all, but he was able to catch one. It was of him and Serena eating tacos and talking at a motel. He couldn't make out their conversation.

Dean grabbed his head as his brain started to pound, like a jackhammer against his skull. He hissed, bringing his right hand to his forehead.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam was by his side in seconds.

"Fine. Stop mothering me," Dean bit out, before storming out of the room. He slammed the front door, wishing to be with the love of his life, his impala, his baby.

* * *

Serena hid in her room, afraid of the people downstairs. She refused supper and wouldn't answer the door. At nine, Sam didn't even knock; he just barged right in and sat beside Serena.

Serena had her legs curled up against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs with her head between her knees, her cornflower eyes closed, thinking.

Sam's loud cough drew her attention, and she sucked in a deep breath, afraid to look up, so she spoke between her knees. "What do you want?"

"Have something to eat," Sam's voice held a gentleness that scared Serena more than she cared to think.

"You shouldn't be here, or around me," Serena's wallowing in her own misery.

"Don't say that. We can help you. All you have to do is tell us what's going on," Sam coaxed.

"I can't."

"Why?" Sam scooted closer.

Sam has always had a way with people to make them feel comfortable around him. That might be the reason why Dean lets him do all the talking when interviewing victims.

"If I tell you, it will come at a cost," Serena allowed a single tear to drip onto her left cheek. "The cost is Dean's life."

Sam sucked in a deep breath; he wasn't sure he heard her right, "what do you mean?"

Serena's head whipped up, and her tired eyes found Sam, her lips quivered, and her body shook.

"I can't tell you because I was warned not to. It will kill Dean," Serena spoke softly.

"Who warned you?" Sam scooted closer; he had the urge to envelop her in a hug. He had a strong need to hold her, and he didn't know why.

"Death."

Those words stung Sam's ears. "You've talked to Death, thee Death." Sam didn't know whether to be frightened or amazed.

Thunder and lightning shook the house, making Serena and Sam jump to their feet.

"you have something of mine, " A bald man with shocking blue eyes, wearing a business suit over his slightly chubby belly appeared before them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam pushed Serena behind him.

The man's eyes glowed as black wings silhouette on the wall behind him.

"I'm Zachariah, angle of the lord, and she's coming with me." His voice reverberated off the walls, instilling fear into their hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – On The Run!

* * *

Serena backed away as Sam stared in awe at the angel. He didn't know angels existed.

"Oh my god, are you a real Angel?" Sam sputtered out.

Serena wanted to kick him in the ass for a second before remembering he hasn't met Castiel yet.

"Shit!" Serena swore, "Sam, he's not a nice guy."

"Who the devil is playing with the timeline. We had everything worked out in a neat little package, and some stupid kid ruins it," Zachariah groaned, "it's your fault, isn't it pet?"

Serena gulped, wishing she could stab him in the heart. The evils that will befall the boys at the hands of this angel boiled her blood.

"I should kill you right now, Zachariah!" Serena hissed, she pushed the stunned Sam out of the way.

"He's an angel," Sam sputtered, "they're supposed to be the good guys."

"Their asshats," Serena hissed.

Zachariah grinned at Serena, noticing her brooch, his eyes lit up even more.

"With you here, we don't need our plan; you'll do nicely," Zachariah gloated, rubbing his hands together.

"I'd like to see you try," Serena clenched her teeth, trying to call forth Sailor Moon to join her once more, but Sailor Moon refused. She stayed in the darkness, for in Sailor Moon's eyes, angels are pure.

"Damn!" Serena whispered to herself, "we are not in your world." She tried to reason with Sailor Moon, but there was no response.

Her crystal tingled, but she knew she couldn't tap into its power. Her eyes darted around the room for a weapon, but there's only a bed, table, books and a window.

Only an angel blade could kill an angel; she didn't have one.

So, Serena did the only thing that came to her mind. She flung herself out the window. The glass broke all around her, cutting her arms and legs. Her arms covered her face to protect it from the glass. Serena took out her bright bubblegum pink pen with a golden ring around its middle. On the top, it has a golden base with a golden piece that resembles a crown with small red gems around it, and a large red jewel in the middle.

"Moon power, turn me into a skydiving instructor," It was a long shot, and Serena knew it might not work, but it was all she had.

Luck or fate was on her side as her pen transformed her, and she quickly pulled the cord. The small parachute opened, and she floated safely to the ground.

The magic from the pen quickly disappeared, and she darted for Bobby's junkyard. She figured Zachariah wouldn't hurt the boys right now, he may be a dick and wants to start the apocalypse, but he still needs the boys as vessels, as long as they don't catch her.

To save her friends, she has to run, to leave them.

Black clouds, wind and rain, drenched Serena's clothes as thunder and lightning raged over Bobby's house, and Serena could smell them. The demons' they're coming.

"I have to lure them away," Serena moaned.

Again, scanning the area, the only thing she spotted was Dean's prize, his baby, his impala.

"Sorry, Dean," Serena clicked her tongue as she raced to Dean's car, jumping into the front seat. "Please forgive me." She hotwired baby and sped off down the road, allowing her crystal to pulse a beat every three minutes. The storm started to chase her; Serena let the pulse dissipate, "Stay safe, my friends," Serena cried, tears dripping down her cheeks. She successfully lured the demons away from the house.

"How to get rid of them?" Serena pondered, speeding down the highway. She was far from Bobby's now, "will my pen work a second time?" Serena had no option but to try. She called forth the magic of the pen again, turning herself into an average school teacher. The pen's power masked her crystal's presence, and the demon storm changed course.

"I didn't expect that," Zachariah chirped, he was unfazed by Serena's dramatic departure. "Is she dead?" the curiosity in his voice unnerved Sam.

Sam dashed to the window to see Serena running towards the car graveyard. "How the hell did she survive the fall?"

When he turned around, Zachariah was gone, leaving him alone in Bobby's room. Sam raced downstairs; out the door, he could hear Dean and the group calling his name, but he paid no heed.

He watched amazed as Serena sped off in the impala. "Dean's going to be pissed."

Sam pulled his hair back with both hands as Dean raced up beside him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Dean, she's gone," Sam blew between his teeth.

"What do you mean, who's gone?" Dean hadn't noticed that his car is no longer parked off to the side of the house; his eyes are focused on Sam.

"Serena, she's gone, and she took..." Sam couldn't finish the sentence as Dean's green eyes widen and his head whipped around to see where his car should have been but wasn't.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean screeched to the heavens. "She stole my car!"

Dean kicked at the ground, rustling up the dust from the gravel, his hands fighting the air. He cursed up a storm as he had his tantrum. "I'm going to kill her, she knows, no one drives baby but me."

Darien, Ami and Lita were forced into the kitchen by the boys. The group took a seat at the table while the boys crossed their arms, leaning against the sink. Dean had his trusty gun in his right hand.

"Where is Serena?" Dean hissed at the group.

"What do you mean, she should be up in Bobby's bedroom," Ami quietly squeaked.

"She's not. She jumped out the window and took off in Dean's car," Sam sighed. "We were..."

"You were alone in the room with our Serena!" Lita seethed, slowly rising to her feet. "You had no right to be in there with her."

Darien put a gentle hand on Lita's arm to calm her, "sit."

Lita grunted but obeyed.

Sam cleared his throat before continuing, "like I was saying, we were talking when an angel name Zachariah came into the room, and she jumped out the window."

The whole room gasped, their mind reeling from Sam's statement.

"Angels are real?" Ami pondered, nervously swiping bits of her aqua hair behind her ear, "Never seen an angel in my life."

"I second that," Dean agreed.

"I saw him with my own eyes, angels are real, and he wants Serena, I don't know why," Sam explained.

The group jumped to their feet, "where is Serena?" they chimed, panic set in their eyes.

Sam held up his hands to calm them, "she took off in Dean's impala."

Dean swears under his breath, turning his face away, biting his lower lip.

"She can't drive! Why did you give her the keys?" Lita shouted, punching the table, making it tremble. Darien and Ami jumped in shock.

"She hotwired it, we didn't give her the keys," Dean spat out, "no one drives baby but me!"

"Serena can't even tie her shoes, let alone hotwire a car," Darien said in disbelief. His princess was no thief.

"Well, she has been acting weird since we arrived in this world," Ami mused, "I have a theory that the Serena of this world is not our Serena, and our Serena is trapped, but I'm unsure where." Ami voiced her opinion.

"She is our Serena, Ami; she has her brooch..." Darien was going to say power but shut his mouth tight. He couldn't tell them about Serena being Sailor Moon.

"You guys aren't leaving here until we get the truth," Dean tapped his gun on the edge of the sink. "I have to find baby."

Sam shook his head; Dean loved that car more than life itself; it was the only reminder of their father and their childhood.

Sam has to get through to these guys that Serena's life might be in danger, "Listen, I know you care for Serena," He started, "she needs our help, and if you don't tell us everything, she's going to die."

The girls and Darien stared at each other in thought before bowing their heads; it was Lita who spoke up.

"You're not going to believe us," Lita stated.

"Try us," Dean and Sam said in unison.

"In our world, Serena is the moon princess, graced with the power of the silver crystal. We fight the negaverse. We're known as the sailor scouts, and she is Sailor Moon. She fights for love and justice," Lita explained, staring the boys in the eyes.

"You're right. I don't believe you!" Dean shouted, never had he heard such a ridiculous statement in his life.

The jackhammer was back, pounding away at Dean's brain, he bent over, gritting his teeth, as another memory forced its way into his mind. He was in a dark room with Sam and a teenage boy that he couldn't make out. Serena was lying on the floor, with a crystal sticking out of her chest. She's chained up.

The scene quickly changed to the teenager shooting the crystal within her chest with power; Serena's screams invaded Dean's ears, making him drop to his knees.

Dean breathes hard as the memory fades, shaking his head, realizing that he's on the floor with Sam's hands on his back, staring at him with concern.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Sam squeezed his shoulder with his right hand.

Dean nodded coughing. He got to his feet, believing the girls a little more.

"She's powerful?" Dean questioned.

The girls and Darien nodded.

"What did the angel want with her?" Ami couldn't keep the angel out of her mind. It's so strange that there are angels in this world.

"Don't know. Said something about we don't need our plan; you'll do nicely," Sam said, "I don't know what he means by that."

"We can't leave Serena out there alone. We got to find her," Darien pounded his fist into his hand.

"Don't get your panties in a knot," Bobby spat at Darien as he walked into the kitchen.

"How are we going to track her, Bobby?" Sam groaned.

"Easy, she stole Dean's car right," Bobby couldn't keep the smile off his face. Dean's sour look was priceless.

"Right," Dean griped out.

"Dean is messy on his best days. I bet he still has those phones in his glove compartment. Track it." Bobby rolled his eyes at stating the obvious.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Demon in Disguise!

* * *

Sam paced back and forth as Dean used his laptop to track Serena, but with his fumbling fingers, Dean wasn't making progress. Finally, Sam had enough, pushing Dean's chair back and kneeling in front of the laptop, with swift fingers, he was on the proper site tracking Dean's cells.

"Asian porn is not going to help us find Serena," Sam griped.

He punched some numbers in "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Dean scoots his chair by Sam, giving him a playful punch in the arm for forcefully moving him away from the table.

"Two of your cell phones are on the highway not far from here. They haven't moved, and the other three scattered among three different towns." Sam scratched the back of his head.

"Shit!" Dean swore, "She ditched all my phones. Smart."

Sam slammed the lid on his laptop, and the pacing began again.

"How are we going to find her?" Sam's voice cracked; his need to find Serena was overwhelming his senses; he didn't know why. He has no connection with this girl, but he needed to find her.

"Can't you find her with your mind power? Vision? Whatever it is you have," Dean thought out loud.

"Nothing," Sam moaned.

He's hasn't had premonitions of Serena or anything else for that matter. His powers decided to take a vacation when he wished to use it.

"She left us breadcrumbs to follow; I say we start there," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Better than staying at Bobby's. I'm going to kill her once I find her, touching my baby."

Sam and Dean loaded one of Bobby's beaten up Junker car; luckily, it had a strong engine, as they were filling up the trunk with ammunition and charms, Darien, Ami and Lita confronted them.

"We are going with you," Lita stated, crossing her arms, "we have to find our princess."

"It's too dangerous; it's better if you stay here and out of trouble," Dean warned. He wasn't going to get Serena's friends killed by a demon or worse an angel.

"No, we're going with you whether you like it or not," Darien came to Lita's defence. "We can help you track her."

Both boys' eyebrows shot up to their hairline in disbelief; they glanced at each other before turning back to the small group.

"Fine, but we have to take two cars. This one isn't big enough." Dean moaned, great he has to babysit a bunch of teens from another world.

They ended up splitting up; Dean got into a rusty ford focus, he hated this car with a passion, especially its peeling red paint, how he missed his baby. Having an ugly car wasn't bad enough, but he's stuck with Ami and Darien in the vehicle. Sam and Lita had taken a black and blue mustang.

Before leaving, Dean and Sam split up the map where the cell phones located, promising to meet up at the last location by the next day.

Sam itched his hair, slipping a couple of strands behind his right ear, his eyes hard on the road, as silence reigned supreme in the car. He didn't have anything to say to Lita, and they were the first to pick up Dean's phones off the highway. The next phone is inside the town of Sioux Falls.

"Do everything I tell you, okay," Sam warned Lita, parking the mustang across from a liquor store.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Lita chirp, giving Sam her best smile.

Sam got out of the car with Lita trailing him as they followed the directions on the map. It brought them to a small cafe. Sam pulled open the door and stepped up to the counter.

"Hello, miss?" Sam grabbed the attention of the waitress.

The waitress was a short girl around sixteen with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she had a gap between her front teeth when she smiled, as she waltzed up to them, above her right breast pinned her nametag: Claire.

"Claire, I'm looking for a friend of mine," Sam started, "I pinged her phone to this location." Sam showed the girl his map.

"Gotta picture?" Claire shrugged her shoulders.

Sam slumped his shoulders; he didn't have a picture of Serena. Lita shoved Sam to the side, pulling out a picture of the girls surrounding Serena, blowing kisses to the camera, while making a peace sign and showed it to Claire.

"She kind of looks like the girl that came in last night, but she had a bob haircut," Claire mused. "Ate three bowls of pudding."

"That's her," Lita giggled, knowing Serena's appetite. Maybe Ami is wrong about Serena. Lita had a feeling she's using her Luna pen to change her hair.

The waitress put up two fingers, leaving Lita and Sam for a moment before trotting back with a cell phone in her hand.

"She left this," she handed the phone over, "is she a runaway? You're sister?"

"Yes, had a bad fight and took off, we just need to find her," Sam interjected.

"She headed south on the 29, but she's got a good lead on you. Hope you find her," Claire said, before being called away by a patron.

Sam and Lita got back into the car and got on the 29.

"Dean is on the 29 headings for Beresford, where the other phone located, so we'll go where the third phone is," Sam explained.

"You know what would bring Serena back?" aside smirk graced Lita's lips, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What?" Sam asked, his eyes glanced at Lita before turning back to the road.

"Kidnapping the man she loves and holding one of her friend's hostage," Lita chuckled.

Sam turned to Lita in surprise, as Lita's eyes turn black. Sam slammed on the breaks, the tires squealed as smoke puffed from the engine, but the car finally stopped. Sam tried to grab his gun, but Lita was quicker. She grabbed the back of his head, slamming it into the steering wheel four times. She punched him in the gut, making him gasp for breath. Lita curled her right hand into a tight fist, knocking him in the nose, breaking it. Blood oozed from Sam's nose; his body slumped over the steering wheel as he lay unconscious.

"Now I have toys to play with," Lita chuckled, she got out of the passenger side. She opened the driver's side and shoved Sam over, so his head was leaning against the passenger window, and Lita took the wheel.

"Now to get that brat," She turned the car around, going away from Beresford.

* * *

Dean, Ami and Darien arrived in Beresford at dusk, Dean griping the whole way about how this car sucked.

"Serena is gonna get it," Dean bit out.

He slammed the door to the Junker with Ami, and Darien on his heels.

"Where is the phone?" Ami tried to spy the map over his shoulder.

"Ami, it's over here," Dean pointed.

Another headache attacked Dean; he had to shut his eyes, as Ami's name played in his head. He's heard that name before. An image of Serena surrounded by the wilderness played in his mind. He was flanking her right, his hand on her shoulder, asking her name, and she replied, Ami.

Dean shook his head, clearing his mind, ridding himself of these images, he stared at Ami for a second, coughing. "This way."

They found the phone in the trash can of a pizza place. Dean swore, refusing to pick it up as its drenched in tomato sauce and cheese.

"That's a phone I won't use again," Dean shut the lid of the can. "Any thoughts on how to find her?"

Ami pushed her lips together, her mind whirling. Where would this Serena go?

"Serena's making it hard to track her, but if I know Serena, she will go someplace she knows. Do you remember what your Serena loved?" Ami's wise words sparked another memory, but it didn't hurt as much as a name caught Dean's tongue.

"Asa."

"Where do we find this, Asa?" Darien asked.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know where the name came from, but it played in his mind repeatedly.

The group got back into the beat-up ford and headed to the third place. It brought them to a red barn; its farmlands had no use as the grass grew long, and the roof of the barn looked like it was about to cave in.

It was midnight, and they're waiting by the car for Sam and Lita, but as the minutes ticked by, there was no sign of them.

"What is delaying them?" Dean huffed, he hated waiting around.

Three hours later, they're about to get back in the car when a truck pulls up beside them.

Four teenagers jump out. Their eyes glowed in the moonlight, vampires.

"Great," Dean heads to the trunk of the car.

"Look at what we got here?" Candice squealed, "lost little lambs?"

"No, we're looking for our friend," Ami supplied, "can you help us?"

"We wouldn't be good hosts if we didn't help," Gus chuckled.

The four jaunted up to Darien and Ami, with pure hunger in their eyes, licking their lips.

"We don't need help from scumbag vampires," Dean shouted, getting his machete from the trunk.

"That's not nice," Candice pouted.

She barred her teeth and lunged for Ami, Ami jumped back, never seen a vampire with so many sharp teeth before, she couldn't help the little scream that escaped her throat. She bumped into Gus as he wrapped his arms around her, his teeth ripping into her neck. Blood sprayed all over Gus's face, as Ami's body paled, lying limp in his arms.

Darien stormed over to Gus, punching him in the face, as Ami fell to the ground, her blood wetting the grass around her.

Dean dashed behind Gus, swinging his machete and chopped off his head in one clean swoop. Candice and the other two ran back and hopped into the truck, taking off.

Dean thought about chasing them, but Ami shallow breathing stopped him. He threw down the blade and raced to her side. Darien was cradling Ami, tears in his eyes, as his right hand is over Ami's wound.

"She's not going to make it," Darien lifted his hand to show Dean Ami's wound.

Gus had taken a big chunk of out her neck, that you can see muscles and tissues. Ami kept gasping for air like a fish.

* * *

Serena stopped the car in the middle of the road; her crystal hummed to the beat of her heart. A choked cry escaped her lips as a blue flower flew from her brooch before disappearing.

"I will miss you, Ami," She breathed as her heart calmed down. She started to drive again, wishing her friend nothing but happiness.

* * *

Ami was on her last breath when a flower appeared above her, before wrapping itself around her neck, stopping the blood. She felt its power inside of her, filling her up until she could take no more.

Darien and Dean watched in awe as the flower wrapped itself around Ami, healing her as a blue light enveloped her body, making her glow until she turned into Sailor Mercury than vanishing from sight. There was no trace of her, not even her blood.

"What the hell happened to her?" Dean rubbed his eyes, not sure if what he saw was real.

Darien stumbled to his feet on shaky legs, "I think Serena sent her home, like Mina and Rei."

"We got to find her now," Dean shouted, "I'm calling Sammy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Search Is On

* * *

"Sam's not answering his phone," Dean slammed his cell shut. "Something must have happened to him."

Darien scratched the back of his head in thought, "maybe we should go to Sioux Falls to see what happened to them."

Dean agreed, and the boys hopped in the car and sped away from the barn.

They got back on the 29, fear gnawing at the back of their minds. Dean turned up the tunes as AC/DC blared through the speakers.

Darien winced at the heavy drums and touched the volume knob; Dean smacked his hand away.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole, " Dean shouted over the music.

Grumbling Darien covers his ears, trying to block the sound from hurting his eardrums, but it was useless.

"Turn it down, please!" Darien bellowed.

Sighing, Dean did turn the volume down, but he continued to tap his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel.

"Never heard AC/DC before?" Dean asked.

"Not into American music?" Darien supplied.

Dean huffed at his response, "You don't live in America in your world?"

Darien shook his head, "No, we live in Japan."

Those words took Dean by surprise. "You don't look Asian." Dean bit his tongue; he didn't mean it like that. "I mean…"

Darien waved his hand, brushing off Dean's statement.

"I know."

Silence invaded the car, and it was driving Dean nuts. He missed Sammy being his shotgun, not some other world man he hardly knew.

"Try Sammy's cell again, " Dean demanded.

Darien flipped out the phone, trying again, but it went to the answering machine.

"This isn't like Sammy; he always answers." Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter; his knuckles are turning white.

"Lita is with him; they'll be fine. She's a martial arts expert." Darien assures Dean.

Dean shook his head, deciding to change the subject.

"What's with you and Serena?"

Now it was Darien's turn to look away; he fidgeted in his seat, gazing out the window.

The silence made another appearance, but it didn't stay long.

"Serena and I used to date, " Darien muttered.

"I know that, and you dumped her, " Dean showed no sympathy for Darien.

"No, it's not like that!" Darien rushed out, swiping his hand through his midnight hair.

"Start talking."

Darien bowed his head as he stares at his hands. "I am also a superhero. My alter ego is Tuxedo Mask. I am Serena's protector and the prince of Earth." Darien fiddled his thumbs, refusing to look up. He gulped his next words, "I've been having Dreams of Serena's death, in my dreams, a voice is telling me that I have to leave her to save her life. That's why I dumped her."

"Heavy shit, " Dean shook his head. He thought his world was weird. It's nothing compared to theirs.

"Did you tell her about the dreams?" Dean's mind reeled with questions that needed answering, and they had an hour before arriving in Sioux Falls.

Darien shook his head, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes. "I couldn't." his voice broke.

"Do you still love her?"

Darien nodded, "with all my heart. I want to marry her someday, but it's impossible."

"Don't say that, " Dean offered kind words.

"No, it's true. I see the way she looks at your brother Sam. She used to give me that look. When Serena lived in this world, did she date Sam?" this question has been tearing Darien's heart apart, not knowing the answer was killing him.

"I don't know."

They arrived in Sioux Falls and traced Lita and Sam's steps. They found the café and spoke to Claire. She confirmed they were there but left shortly after.

Dean banged his hands on the top of the car in frustration. His green eyes burned with anger.

"If Claire's telling the truth, we should have passed them on our way here, " Dean stated.

* * *

_000000000000000_

Sam woke up with a pounding headache. He tried to lift his hands but found them tied above his head. His hazel eyes darted around the room; Sam's caged in what looks to be a basement with concrete floors, bare wooden walls and a staircase to his left. He wiggled his legs, and they too were tied. He pushed back on the hard bed, trying to use his strength to break free, but it was useless.

"Mighty man trying to break free, how stimulating, " Lita stepped down the stairs, her eyes turning black as she made her way to Sam's bedside.

"Who are you?!" Sam demanded.

"I'm hurt. Don't you remember me, Sammy, boy?" the demon laughed. "Oh, I guess not. We haven't met yet."

Lita flipped her brown hair as it lay around her shoulders; the demon wasn't fond of ponytails.

"My name is Jael, " She introduced herself, "and you're going to bring me Serena and her crystal."

"Serena won't come for me, " Sam assured the demon, "She doesn't even know me. So, you're wasting your time."

Jael wiggled her eyebrows as her lips turned upwards into a Cheshire cat smile. From behind her back, she pulls out a silver dagger, pointing the tip at Sam.

"Maybe you don't remember the alternate timeline, but she still loves you. She will come for you." Slowly, she dragged the dagger down his arm staring at his chiselled jaw as it clamps shut. She digs the blade deeper until Sam couldn't take it anymore, screaming filled the room, making Jael chuckle as she pulled the knife away.

"You know for a time Asa was my main target, but Serena caught my sight and my hunger for her overrode anything I have for Asa." Jael licked the blood off the blade.

"No angels are going to save you either. Got the place angel proofed, I'm not the only one who wants her. Every supernatural being from every universe wants Serena and her crystal."

"She took off; no one knows where she is, " Sam panted.

Jael straddled Sam's waist, smiling down at him as she pulled out his cell phone.

"Missed two calls. I wonder who can be calling you? Must be Dean. Let's give him a ring, shall we?"

Sam gritted his teeth, flexing his muscles, trying to break free and kill this demon.

Sam starts to recite the exorcism he memorized, but the words choke in his throat as Jael rolled her eyes at him, her right-hand hovers over his chest, using her power to stop him from talking.

"Play nice or else I'll have to punish you, " Jael pouted, "On the other hand, keep being bad, I love to punish."

Sam swallowed his words; his body stilled as Jael waited for his next move. She stuck her bottom lip out when he stopped moving.

"Let's give Dean a ring now, " she found Dean's number and called it.

Jael put it to speakerphone so Sam could hear.

"Sammy, I've been calling you, why haven't you picked up?" Dean's voice shouted over the phone.

Sam had the urge to speak, but the tip of the dagger was licking his throat.

"Sorry, Dean, but Sammy's a little tied up at the moment."

"Lita, is that you? Put Sammy on the phone, " Dean demanded.

"Wrong again, Dean, " Jael huffed. "I'm an old friend of Serena's. The name is Jael."

"Who the hell are you and what have you've done to my brother, " Dean hissed.

"Nothing, yet. Here's the deal. You got two days to find Serena if you want Sammy breathing, find her." Jael snapped the phone shut before Dean could say anything else.

"There, now Dean's going to find Serena, and once I have her, I'll let you go, " Jael giggled. "I promised to keep you breathing. I didn't promise to keep your skin clear of any blemishes. Let's have some fun."

Slowly Jael tore the buttons off Sam's shirt with the dagger; once the last button flew off, she parted his flannel shirt, exposing his well-toned chest and six-pack.

" I can see why she has a thing for you, " Jael swooned.

She trailed her dagger down his chest, drinking in each shiver, and muscle spasm. She etched a heart on his stomach and put the initials of S.W and S.T. Sam couldn't hold in his cries in as pain erupted from each scratch mark; she placed on his body.

* * *

_0000000000000000000000_

Dean slammed his hands on the wheel, throwing the phone in the backseat.

"What's going on?" Darien asked.

"Jael has Sam and Lita, " Dean confessed.

Confusion set in Darien's eyes, he has no idea who Jael is.

"She is going to kill them unless we find Serena!" those words brought fear to Darien's mind.

"What are we going to do?" Darien choked out.

"Find Serena."

Dean sped down the road, hoping to find a way to get in touch with Serena to save Sammy's life.

* * *

_000000000000000000000000000000_

Serena wiped the blood of a shapeshifter on the grass, cleaning her blade. He was a tough kill, had shifted into a little girl, but Serena's no fool. It had killed four people in town, and she wasn't going to allow it more victims.

Sailor Moon tugged on her thoughts as Serena made it back to the impala. She jumped into the driver seat, adjusting the mirror until she could see her eyes, but it wasn't her eyes; it was Sailor Moon's eyes staring back at her.

"It killed, it wasn't a real kid, " Serena said, looking at the crying eyes of Sailor Moon.

"We could have saved her, " Sailor Moon sobbed, "we could have turned her human." Sailor Moon whispered into her mind.

Serena shook her head, "That thing wasn't born human and can never be human."

"Have you tried?" Sailor Moon challenged.

Serena tore her eyes away from the mirror, "No."

"Next time try, I will help you, " Sailor Moon promised.

"I'll think about it, " Serena offered.

"Must be sad, living your life. I'm glad I'm not you." Then Sailor Moon's voice was gone, and Serena's left to her own thoughts.

Serena started the engine and took off out of town, heading for the border. She knew she couldn't talk to Asa, but she had to see him, to make sure he's okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Saving Sam

* * *

Serena slammed the door to the impala, staring up at Asa's country home, it's light shining bright. Asa's jeep parked to the side.

Asa had many homes across Canada, but this is his mother's home, and he loved his mother, that's one of the reasons why he keeps coming back, plus all his weapons are here.

Asa's silhouette blocked the living room light, making Serena wonder what he was doing.

Serena's heart shattered, sucking in a deep breath as unwanted memories invaded her mind of Asa, his arms wrapped around her, him saving her from a vampire, introducing Serena to hunting the supernatural.

Not all the memories were good, Asa shunning her calling her names, to protect her from Jael. She hated Asa for bringing her memories back after suffering amnesia, but deep down, she still had feelings for him.

"You're right, Sailor Moon, even I don't want my life."

Her feet wanted to step up those stairs and greet him with a hug, shaking her head, she bit her lower lip, knowing she can't reveal herself to him.

Fluttering wings ruffle her pigtails, making her sigh.

"What do you want, Castiel? " Serena's longing blue eyes never left the house.

"So, you knew it was me?" his monotone voice sounded a bit surprised.

"I know your angel flap a mile away, " Serena supplied.

"That, I guess, is reassuring," Castiel stepped beside her, glancing at the house.

"Zachariah sent you, didn't he?" Serena clicked her tongue in annoyance. She clawed her nails into her palms, wishing she'd never come back into this world. She was contempt, staying in Sailor Moon's memory, aiding her when she needed it, but this wasn't her world anymore. No one remembers her, nor loves her.

"So, you read minds as well," the dullness in his voice made Serena glance at him, knowing he's not joking.

"I'm not psychic," Serena groaned, "Or a prophet of the Lord."

"Then I have troubling news, " Castiel got straight to the point, "Jael has captured one of the Winchester boys."

The evil glint in Serena's eyes made Castiel rush his words, "Sam's been kidnapped." He clarified.

"Then go save him, you're an angel," Serena snapped.

Serena's heart beats a mile a minute upon hearing Sam's name.

"I cannot, angel wards," Castiel stated.

"And Zachariah needs Sam, that's the only reason you're telling me, isn't it?" Serena guessed.

"Affirmative."

Serena sauntered over to baby and lifted the trunk, grabbing a dagger and gun with demon stopping bullets. She slammed the top before rushing back to Castiel, hiding her knife in her boot and her pistol in a holster on her hip.

"Castiel, do you know why Zachariah has a close eye on the Winchesters?" Serena grabbed onto his trench coat, looking at Jimmy Novak's face, gazing into his brown eyes.

"They're important, and that's all I need to know," he stated like a true soldier, "why?"

"Take me as close as you can get to Sam," Serena sighed, shaking her head.

Castiel flapped his wings, and they were gone, leaving Baby for Dean to find.

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000_

Dean swore after talking to Ellen; he asked if she knew a guy named Asa, he was relieved to find out she did but pissed when she gave him Asa's address.

"Canada! She's in Canada! With baby," he tossed the phone in the backseat, swearing up a storm.

"Maybe she was Canadian in this world?" Darien guessed.

"Baby's never been over the border. What if she gets cold?" Dean griped.

Dean's foot pushed down on the gas peddle, making the car roar. It sped down the highway with lightning speed. Darien held onto the side door, hoping to survive the ride.

It took a day to get to Asa's place with Dean's heavy foot; Darien was shaking as he got out of the car. Dean, on the other hand, made a mad dash to his car, wrapping his arms around the hood, hugging and kissing it.

"I'm sorry baby, I will never leave you again!" he patted the top of the hood, "I hope Serena took good care of you."

"Where is Serena?" Darien inspected the car.

"Maybe in the house?" Dean shrugged, giving a final hug to his impala.

They stepped up to the house and climbed the stairs. Darien knocked on the door as they waited.

They didn't have to wait long before the door opened, as another headache seized Dean's mind as he stared into Asa's brown eyes.

Another scene pounded Dean's mind. It was Asa on a table with a cloth over his body, only his face is uncovered, around his neck are bruise marks, signs someone hanged him.

Dean slammed his hand on the house, panting. Blood dripped from his nose.

"You okay?" Asa greeted.

"We're looking for Serena?" Darien cut in, giving Dean a weird look.

"Sorry, no one by that name lives here, " Asa smiled, his mahogany beard neatly trimmed.

"She would have come by earlier, maybe yesterday?" Dean finally got his bearings, breathing a little easier. He quickly wiped his nose, shocked to see blood, but ignores it. He has more pressing matters to attend to, saving Sammy.

"No one has visited me in days, sorry guys. I got to go, " Asa shuts the door on the boys.

"This doesn't make sense; why would Serena come here and not visit? Then leave baby to fend for herself?" Dean questioned.

Darien had no answers for him; all he could do is shrug his shoulders.

Huffing, Dean stormed over to his impala and got into the car. He waited for Darien to follow before taking off.

"Where else would she go?" Darien asked.

"I don't know." No more visions plagued Dean's mind; he had no clue where to find Serena; they're running out of time.

"Damn this shit, enough searching for Serena; we've got to save Sammy." Dean cursed.

"What about Serena? We have to find her, " Darien shot back.

"Serena's life isn't in danger, " Dean shouted, "Sammy's is. We will look for her after we save Sammy."

Darien wanted to protest again, but the stern glare in Dean's eyes shut him up.

"How are we going to find him?" Darien caved, praying that Serena wasn't hurt.

"I don't know."

* * *

_000000000000000000000_

Serena and Castiel landed on the edge of the forest, but walking a couple of steps; they came to a clearing where an abandon old style farmhouse with lots of land surrounding it stood. Cows are mooing in the distance. The smell of fertilizer hits Serena's nose, she gags.

"Why would Jael choose this place, " Serena pinched her nose to rid herself of the smell.

"Remote, " Castiel explained.

"Thank you, Captain obvious, " Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm an angel, not a captain, " Castiel didn't understand her sarcasm.

Serena shook her head at Castiel before pulling her dagger from her boot.

"Can I trust you, Cas?" Serena wasn't sure if she could.

"You don't have a choice?" was his reply.

"Do me a favour, don't trust Zachariah, follow your heart, " Serena's tongue burned to tell Cas of what the future hold or might hold since Serena's appearance fucked up the timeline.

Cas said nothing, Serena turned away from him, walking towards the farmhouse.

Serena was surprised demons didn't guard the place, but she saw the angel markings etched into the ground. She bent down, digging into the dirt with her dagger until there was a line between the sigil.

Continuing on her walk, she noticed more sigils on the farmhouse and got to the ones on the walls but couldn't reach the roof.

"That should do it, " Serena smiled at her work, sliding her dagger into her boot once again. She cased the outside of the farmhouse, finding no traps, strings, video camera's, nothing.

"Jael, can't be this sloppy?" Serena moaned to herself as she let herself in the back door. "this feels like a trap." The thought didn't stop her from continuing inside.

With quiet footsteps, she snuck around the dark kitchen, bumping into chairs on her way by, she paused to listen for running feet, nothing.

Serena came to a long hallway bare of any decorations, just plain wooden walls and a door at the end of the hall. Serena tipped toed down the hall, feeling the wall, taking careful steps checking for booby traps. Nothing. She opened the door and peeked into a bedroom. It was empty, but there was another door on the other side.

She reached the other door without incident poking her head out; her eyes glanced over the living room. It was huge with a large rose couch and two chairs flanking it, a coffee table in front of the sofa and a massive fireplace. The walls have angel warding sigils that Serena was quick to take care of the marks.

Serena could hear moaning; it's low and weak; she paused for a moment to listen.

She followed the sound; it brought her to another door off the side of the living room, another sigil in place that Serena scratched at with her dagger. She took care, opening the door, making sure it didn't make a sound.

She saw a staircase as the moaning got louder. Taking one step at a time, Serena slowly made her way down the stairs.

Blood perfumed the basement as it reached her nose; footsteps quicken until she felt the firmness of the hard concrete floor.

Serena's eyes widened when she spotted Sam tied to a bed, his shirt torn open with cuts all over his body, blood mattered his skin and clothes. She rushed to his side.

"Sam?" Serena patted his bruised cheek.

His eyes fluttered, but he couldn't open them, he muttered words, but his words didn't make sense.

Serena's hands went to his restraints when she noticed burn and bruise marks around his neck.

Serena shuttered, thinking of all the things Jael must have done to him. She freed his hands, like jelly, they slumped to his sides.

Serena worked his feet until Sam was free.

"Sam, you have to help me, " Serena lifted Sam's arm over her shoulder, pulling him, trying to get him up, but Sam remained unconscious.

"Please, Sam, wake up!" Serena tried again, again nothing.

"You're early, pet. Thought I had another day, " Jael cackled as she strutted down the stairs.

Serena's eyes burned as she faced off against Jael.

"Get out of Lita's body or else, " Serena demanded.

"But I like it in here, she's such a goody goody, save the princess type crap, " another chuckle. "I can't believe you're a princess."

Serena's crystal pulsed, there was something different about Jael, the demon didn't feel right.

"Who are you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Learning The Truth

"You should know who I am, Serena," Jael inched forward.

Serena dropped Sam's arm; her hand slips behind her back. She stepped away from Sam, spreading her legs apart, ready to strike. Her crystal hummed against her chest.

"My crystal reacts to your power, but that's impossible," Serena's puzzled voice made Jael laugh.

"You're not the only one born of two worlds," Jael continued, "I was once a powerful being, with subjects, maybe the name Beryl strikes your memory. I ruled over her once." Jael gloated.

"Queen Metalia!" Serena gasped, "you're dead. I killed you."

"No, you spared me. When you were reborn as Princess Serenity, so was I. I followed you to your world, became Queen Beryl's master. I vowed to take over the world, but you had to screw it up," Queen Metallia cursed, pointing at Serena, "then you destroyed my vessel, but your crystal created a rift in space and time, I found myself here in this world again, my memories of Jael flooding back to me. I convinced Crowley to help bring you home."

"So what, now you want a reunion?" Serena snipped.

"You're more mouthy in this world, pet," Jael spat.

"I won't let you live this time," Serena promised.

Jael giggled like a schoolgirl, flipping Lita's hair back behind her shoulders. She wore a tight black mini-skirt with a white blouse, with two top buttons undone.

"This time, I get your crystal, and you," Jael vowed. "No one is going to save you."

"I don't need saving," Serena gritted out.

"Remember your promise," Sailor Moon stepped from the darkness, voicing her opinion.

"But she hurt Sam," Serena whispered to Sailor Moon, but after two seconds of silence, Serena agreed.

"We are going to save you," Serena's crystal pulsed, Sailor Moon's image once again hovers over Serena's body.

"I don't think so," Jael used her powers to stop their joining. Sailor Moon's whipped back into the darkness of Serena's mind.

"Sailor Moon!" Serena cried, but there was no response. "I tried, now it's my turn."

Jael flicked her hand, smashing Serena against the wall; she groaned as she hit the wood, crumbling to the floor, with her right hand still behind her back.

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Castiel stared at the farmhouse, feeling the wards go down, waiting for his queue.

"Don't help her," Zachariah plopped down beside him.

"What of Sam? You instructed me to save him," Castiel voiced his concerns.

"He's fine," Zachariah assured the angel. "We need to know how strong she is."

"Why?"

"Doesn't concern you." Zachariah flew away.

Castiel puzzles over Zachariah words; he wasn't sure leaving Serena to her own devices was a good idea. He felt for his angel blade but found it missing.

"Where is it?" he remembered bringing it with him, but then a flashback of Serena holding onto his trench coat, her itching fingers inside his jacket. For the first time, Castiel smiled, before flying after Zachariah, knowing that Serena can take care of herself.

* * *

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Serena picked herself up off the floor, an angel blade slipped into her hand, she still hid it from Jael's eyes, but it won't be long before Jael feels her angel steel.

"Jael, you're not playing fair," Serena grimaced, "using powers against a defenceless girl." Serena's crystal pulsed, shooting Jael in the chest. It knocked her on her ass. Jael flung her hand out to whip Serena across the room, but her powers are gone.

"You little Bitch! Give me back my powers!" Jael cursed.

"Say, please!"

"Never," Jael charged Serena, her boot swinging up, kicking her in the side.

Serena groaned, slashing Jael with the angel blade, striking her left arm, blood oozes from her wound.

Jael screamed, cursing Serena as she backed away.

"I got more, come and get it," Serena's lips turned up smugly.

"You wouldn't hurt me, your dear old friend, your protector," Jael's left hook smashed Serena's cheek, pummelling her to the ground. She stomped on Serena's shoulder, breaking her shoulder bone.

"I'm not Sailor Moon," Serena winced, wiped the blood off the side of her mouth, catching Jael boot mid kick with the elbow of her right arm. "I'm not nice." Serena pushed her away. Jael stumbled back a couple of steps.

Serena jumped, uppercutting Jael's chin, before kneeing her in the stomach. She grabbed the back of Lita's brown hair, punching her in the nose three times, breaking it. She gazed into Lita's eyes before headbutting her in the face.

Blood pooled from Jael's eyes and nose; she spat blood from her lips as she tumbled to the ground. Serena kicked her onto her back, straddling her, holding her angel blade up high.

"You wouldn't? But your friend? Don't you love her?" the shock in Jael's eyes had her gasping for words.

"With all my heart, sorry, Lita," Serena plunged the dagger into Lita's stomach; a fire burned Lita from within as Jael screamed her last breath. Soon, Lita's body stilled, and Serena's crystal hummed. A green lotus blossom shot out of her crystal, wrapping itself tightly around Lita's waist. Shallow breathing is heard from Lita's lips as her chest rises and falls. Her eyes flutter open; she smiles, weakly at Serena.

"Thank you," she moans as green light cocoons her body, she turns into Sailor Jupiter, "Sorry I can't help," her body vanishes from sight.

Tears cascades down Serena's cheeks as she holds herself; she drops the blade, rocking back and forth. She saved her friend, but at a cost: Lita will never remember her.

Moaning brought her back from her self-loathing. She rushed back to Sam as his eyes widen in shock staring at her. She cried in happiness that he was awake. She couldn't contain her joy, quickly kissing him on the lips.

"You're alive," Serena shouted her glee, kneeling next to the bed.

The floor seemed to move; a dizzy spell fogged her brain. She shook her head to clear it, to find that she's no longer in the farmhouse. She's in a clearing.

"Where am I?" Serena mused.

Sam stood over her, his face beaten and bruised, but he stood tall.

"In a clearing by highway 29," Sam's voice sounded off, it had a weird accent.

In the distance, cars zoomed by, and the moon shone its light onto a body.

The body's dressed in a long black coat and shirt with a grey tie, he wore an ash beard, had neatly kept hair. She knew Cowley's signature style anywhere.

Serena stumbled onto her feet only to fall to her knees again. Sam kicked her in the face with his shoe.

"Crowley, get out of Sam," Serena gasped, red liquid spewed from her lips.

Sam hovered over Serena, firmly grabbing her brooch, ripping it off her shirt. Serena screamed as she felt Sailor Moon's presence vanish from her mind.

"This is mine now, sweetheart," Crowley laughed as red smoke escaped Sam's mouth, invading the body of the dead man. Sam tumbled to the ground, landing on his face.

Serena swayed back and forth; a piece of her was missing; she felt lost and drained.

Crowley sat up, strutting over to them, taking the brooch from Sam's limp hand.

"Give it back," Serena slurred.

Crowley walking over to her, backhanding her right cheek. "The fight with Jael must have drained you. It was a sight to see." Crowley snickered, striking her again. Serena slumped to the ground, her sight wavering; it looked like two Crowley's were standing over her instead of just one. Both Crowley's bent over her, "See you real soon, kiddo, thanks for taking care of Jael for me," He smashed her face with his fist as the darkness wrapped Serena up in a blanket.

* * *

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Dean and Darien had pulled off to the side of the road; Dean has a map laid out on the hood of his impala, looking for an out-of-the-way places Jael could hide Sammy.

"Jael couldn't have taken him far," Dean muttered, his finger following the line. "They might be in this area, an old farmhouse, I think?"

"You boys are going to be the death of me," Fate dropped beside them, writing furiously in her book.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean cursed.

"I'm Atropos," She introduced herself, "and the world is ending."

"What do you mean the world is ending?" Darien gasped.

"Well, with Serena back in this world, the order of time has misaligned, meaning what was supposed to happen in this world, will not, thanks to Serena." Fate tsked. "Billy told me to give her a chance, let her set things straight, but she's still mucking up the timeline, and you're still here," She pointed to Darien.

"What does that mean?" Darien's voice rose, his cheeks stained red.

"We told Serena she could stay, but she had to send you guys back. She sent all her girls back to their world, but not you; now it's almost too late. I will have to send you back, myself."

"Wait! No, you can't send him back," Dean shouted, "we have to look for Serena and Sammy."

"If I don't send him back, he will die, is that what you want?" Fate huffed.

"I will not leave until I know Serena is safe." Darien stood his ground.

"Fine," Atropos sulked like a child, "Death will come for you, Darien, mark my words."

She wrote something down in her book before ripping it out. She gave it to Dean.

"You will find them there," she vanished.

"Angel?" Dean wondered.

Darien shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine."

Dean placed the paper over the map and aligned the scribbles that Atropos gave them.

"They're a mile away?" Dean rubbed his eyes, "we checked there already."

"We'll check again," Darien got back into the car, waiting for Dean to join him.

They found a battered and bruised Serena and Sam a little ways off the highway. Dean cradled Sam in his arms, checking for a pulse, sighing in relief when he felt it beat against his fingers.

Darien picked up Serena and nuzzled her neck, "She's hurt." He held her close as a single tear escaped his right eye. "What happened to them?"

"Jael," Sam groaned, "Cro..." but he couldn't finish his words.

Sam sluggish from being tortured by Jael, shook his head, trying to clear it. Dean grabbed hold of Sam, hauling him onto his feet. Sam leaned against Dean for support as they limped back to the impala. Darien carried Serena, placing her in the back with Sam.

Without thought, Sam lifted Serena's head, laying it on his lap, his right hand mindlessly caressing her hair.

"She saved my life," Sam groaned, leaning his head back on the headrest. "He took it."

"Took what?" Dean cursed as he pulled back onto the highway.

"Her crystal."

Dean and Darien glanced at each other, worried looks marred both their faces.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Questions and Answers

Dean took them back to Bobby's and brought Serena upstairs, lying her down on Bobby's bed. Sam sat in a chair beside her; his eyes never wavering from her still body.

"Sam, let's clean you up, " Dean coaxed.

"No, she saved my life, she doesn't even know me, yet Serena saved me, " Sam babbled, not believing that someone other than Dean could care about him that she'd risk her life for him.

"We save people every day, comes with the job of being a hunter, " Dean gave a weak explanation.

"She killed Lita, " Sam choked out, "but Lita didn't die, she disappeared."

Dean grabbed his shoulder, "I know, we have a lot of questions for Serena when she wakes, but we have to get you cleaned up, " Dean responded. "Right now, it's shower time."

Sam obeyed, hopping into the shower allowing the hot water to clean the dry blood from his chest. For a brief moment, Sam didn't want to look down at the carvings Jael marked into his skin. The soap burned him as his fingers traced a large heart-shaped scar in the middle of his stomach with lettering. He shuddered, remembering every little thing Jael did to him, from almost choking him to death to marking every inch of his skin, except his face. Jael had said she didn't want to destroy his beauty. He shuttered again as the water turned cold, forcing him to turn it off.

Sam climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, thinking about Crowley, how he had possessed him while Serena was battling Jael, and he couldn't stop Crowley from invading his body. He stared at his bruised face in the mirror; anger overriding his senses.

Sam punched the bathroom mirror; wet red liquid dripped from his knuckles. He gripped the sink, his jaw clenched, trying to collect himself. Sam's muscles flexed as water dripped down his arms.

Sam quickly dressed in jeans and a blue shirt with a flannel shirt over-top, before retaking his seat by Serena's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Dean sat in the kitchen with Bobby.

"I'm worried about Sammy, " Dean sipped his beer.

"Give him a couple of days; he'll heal soon, " Bobby sighed.

"I don't mean that Bobby, I'm talking about his mental state. Jael messed him up good." Dean voiced his concerns. "First, Jess dies, then Dad, now this Serena girl comes popping into our lives, turning it upside down."

"Listen, kid; you gotta take the lumps and wait for her to wake up, then we'll grill her." Bobby gave his sage advice, "I don't trust her, but she did save Sam."

"You're going to leave Serena alone," Darien stormed into the kitchen, overhearing their conversation.

"We need answers. We don't know what we're dealing with here, if Serena doesn't talk, it might leave us dead." Dean warned.

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Serena's surrounded in darkness; she was in her mind, but this time she's alone. Sailor Moon is not waiting to grill her for not saving Jael... Queen Metalia... whoever she really was. Serena wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the loneliness seep into her bones.

"You're not alone, " Princess Serenity stepped forward.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Serena gasped, seeing her old self.

"You girls do not listen or take my advice, " Princess Serenity chided.

"Crowley has my brooch, help me, " Serena begged, hating the helplessness in her voice.

"I will help when the time is right. Remember what I said, " Princess Serenity stepped in front of Serena, giving her a chase kiss on the cheek. "Time to wake up. He's waiting."

Serena's eyes snapped open; her body groaned as she hissed between her teeth like a snake. Serena's eyes met Sam's worried green ones as he shot up from the chair to sit beside her, taking her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Sam's finger played over her knuckles.

"Sam?" croaked Serena.

"Crowley's gone, " Sam confirmed.

Serena pushed up onto her elbows, but Sam pushed her back down with gentle fingers. "Don't hurt yourself; you've been out for a couple of days."

Serena swallowed the lump in her throat, "water."

Sam nodded, jumping up as he stepped out of the room.

With him gone, Serena pushed herself up onto her elbows, biting back a scream as she felt a pulsing pain up her left shoulder, knowing that Jael had broken it, but she was able to wiggle herself up, leaning against the wall.

"Sneaky, " Dean peeked into the room, "Sam's going to be mad once he sees you've moved."

"Don't care, " Serena choked out.

Dean strutted over to her bed and sat beside her, "he's been at your bedside since we brought you to Bobby's. Give him some slack."

Serena bit her bottom lip as she surveyed Dean's nervous twitches. Dean rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"You got something you want to get off your chest?" Serena muttered.

"It can wait, " Dean grumbled.

Serena shook her head, "out with it."

Dean's sea-green eyes met her cornflower ones, and the words came tumbling out like an avalanche.

"Who are you? How do we know you? Why do you know everything about us, but we don't know anything about you? I get images in my head about you, and it hurts." Dean couldn't take a breath, he had to keep going, "I've never met you, but it's like we've been friends for a long time. I even knew your name and trusted you completely when we first met."

Dean pulled out the red ribbon, "why do I get a feeling this fabric has something to do with it."

Serena opened her mouth to answer him truthfully when Billy sauntered into the room.

"Don't answer his questions, " Billy warned.

"Can he see you?" Serena winced, her body trembling from her position.

"Who are you talking to?" Dean asked.

"Get Dean to leave the room. I have informed Castiel of everything. He's willing to help," Billy announced.

The news brought a smile to Serena's lips.

"I'm talking to a reaper; she has asked for you to leave." It felt good, to tell the truth.

"No.."

"Yes," Billy cut Dean off, knowing he can't hear her.

"Go, close the door." Serena gulped.

"I don't think I should…"

Serena cut Dean off with a stern "go," which sounded strangely like his mother.

Dean obeyed, shutting the door on his way out. As soon as the door closed, Castiel flapped in, touching two fingers to Serena's forehead, healing her.

"Thanks, Cas," Serena stretched her limbs, hopping out of bed.

"You should have told me," Cas stated.

"Would you have believed me?" Serena challenged.

"No, I guess not. If what Billy says is true, then we are in a lot of trouble." Cas said. "And I cannot help; if Dean remembers me, it might overload his brain."

Billy got into Serena's face, "Dean's on death's door, his headaches are getting worse. If he remembers one more thing, he's going to die," Billy warns.

"I don't have my brooch. I don't know where Crowley is," Serena confided.

"I will find Crowley, just be prepared to leave at a moment's notice," Cas said before flying away.

"Once you get your crystal back, send Darien home," Billy held up one finger. "You have one day."

"Billy, did you know about Jael being from my world? That she was Queen Metalia?" Serena needed answers.

Billy bit the inside of her cheek, turning towards the window, "Yes. God sent her to your world."

"Why?" Serena had the urge to kick some God butt.

"I don't know," Billy shrugged, "no one knows God's thoughts."

"If Jael didn't follow me, then the moon kingdom would still be thriving today, and my mother would still be alive," Serena choked out, remembering how her mother saved all their lives and sent them into the future.

"Yes," Billy's voice held no emotions. "I have no more answers for you."

"What about me? Where will I go once I've dealt with Crowley?"

Billy disappeared without answering.

Serena heard a commotion out in the hallway, she stepped to the door and swung it open, both Sam's and Dean's eyes turned to her.

Together they shouted, "what are you doing out of bed?!"

"All better," Serena shrugged, bypassing them, heading down the stairs.

Dean and Sam couldn't help but stare at her retreating back.

Serena skipped into the kitchen, putting water on for tea. She knew Bobby kept the best peppermint tea in the back, on the left-hand side of the cupboard.

All four guys waltzed into the kitchen, amazed at Serena's health. Only yesterday, they thought she was going to die, but today she's bouncing around like she never fought Jael.

"How do you know where I keep my tea," Bobby was miffed that Serena helped herself to his best stuff. He always hides it whenever the boys come over.

Serena puts the kettle on before grabbing a cup. She scurried around the kitchen like she's been here many times.

"I need a beer," Dean choked out, grabbing one for him, Sam, Bobby, and he tried to give one to Darien, but he declined.

Tea in hand, Serena sat down at the table with Bobby nursing his beer across from her. Sam sat next to her, his eyes scanning her body, looking for bruises or cuts, finding nothing. Dean and Darien leaned against the sink, watching.

"This doesn't make sense; how are you healed?" Dean couldn't keep the question to himself any longer.

"Can't tell you," Serena blew on her tea.

"You have to tell us something!" Bobby shouted, "can't leave us in the dark."

"I can't say a thing. If I tell you Dean will die," Serena bit out, "and I don't want his blood on my hands."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Demon fight

Their eyes widen, mouth hung open at Serena's words.

"What do you mean?" Sam choked out, "How will Crow..."

"Don't say his name," Serena cut him off with a warning.

"Why?"

Serena sipped her tea again, thinking about what to tell them. Maybe she could give them a slight glimpse into her troubles.

"You see, this is not your timeline anymore. You were put on a path, a path I broke," Serena inhales deeply, "and now I have to fix it."

"But what does this have to do with that demon?" Sam wanted to say his name but reframed from doing so.

"The-demon-who-can't-be-named knew I was born in both worlds," Serena declared, "We knew each other in my other life in this world," She pointed to Sam, Dean and Bobby, "it was an alternate timeline, that timeline was to prepare me for my world. Dean is starting to remember the timeline we shared. If he continues to remember, he will die," Serena hoped that satisfied the boys.

But it didn't, they just kept asking question after question, but she kept her mouth shut, waiting them out.

"What about me?" Darien broke into the conversation, "Are you my Serena?"

The word 'my' stained her cheeks red with fury, her cornflower eyes darken. Serena slammed her hands on the table as she shot out of her seat.

"You have no right to call Serena, yours," Serena shouted at Darien, her body trembling, "you broke her heart." She marched from the room.

Serena had to get some air; she rushed out the front door, trekking into the junkyard, kicking the dirt as she sat down beside a broken-down, beat-up Chevy. She brought her knees to her chest, slamming her head back into the driver's side door.

"Ouch," she rubbed her head. "That's smarts."

Serena closed her eyes, trying to find Sailor Moon within her, but nothing, she even called out to princess Serenity, but she wasn't answering.

"Could it be possible that Sailor Moon's trapped in our moon brooch?" Serena thought back to when she lost her connection with Sailor Moon and knew her theory to be right.

"Am I interrupting?" Darien stared down at the blonde.

"Jerks not welcomed," Serena huffed.

"There's no way your my Serena; she doesn't have a foul mouth," Darien chuckled, sitting beside her, "where is she?"

"Kidnapped," Serena sighed, "I think when Crowley stole my brooch, he took her with him."

"I don't understand?" Darien rubbed the back of his head.

"I've been with Serena through all her lives, living in the back of her memory, helping her fight. Without me, she would have died," Serena explained. "When Crowley brought us into this world, my soul took over Serena's body, leaving the other Serena wandering in my mind, but with my brooch gone, she's gone."

Darien stared at her dumbfounded; his tongue had lost all the questions he had. Serena's eyes widen, hitting herself in the head.

"Don't tell Dean the demon's name," Serena warned.

Darien nodded, "we spoke to Fate, she told me you have to send me home or else I will die, is that true?"

Serena lowered her eyes, nodding, "Yes, I have to get my brooch back soon, or else you will never return to your world. Billy gave me a day to send you back."

"Or I die," Darien confirmed.

"Yes."

Serena glanced at Darien, her voice small when she spoke, "she still loves you, you know."

Darien nodded, "I know."

"Do you love her?" Serena's heart stopped mid-beat, waiting for the answer.

"Yes," Darien whispered, allowing Serena's heart to flutter with joy as Darien confided in Serena about why he dumped Sailor Moon.

"You should tell her," Serena told him point-blank.

"It might kill her," Darien defended.

"You are killing her!" Serena screamed, "Every day you avoid her, slowly eats away at her heart. Do you know how many times she cried, thinking of you?"

Darien bowed his head, his eyes on the ground, his fingers pick up a rock. Silence sliced between them like a knife.

"Listen, tell her, love is stronger than death," Serena finally broke the silence. "You might not get another chance."

"What do you mean?" Darien's eyes shot to hers.

Serena used the car to get up, dusted off her pants before leaving Darien to ponder her words.

Serena stopped mid-step as Castiel landed in front of her.

"I've found him," He informed.

"Great, time to kick his ass and get my brooch back," Serena grabbed onto Castiel's coat.

"No stealing my Angel blade," he warned.

Serena couldn't help but smile at his words.

Darien saw the man appear out of nowhere; he runs up to Serena as she wrapped her right arm around his neck.

"Who's this?" Darien eyed Castiel.

"An angel. He found Crowley," Serena announced.

"You're going to fight him, aren't you?" Darien guessed, "I'm coming with you."

Serena turned to Darien about to protest, when she closed her mouth, if she got her brooch back she could send Darien back to his world. She nods, taking his hand with her left hand, "Hold on tight."

_000000000000000000000000_

Crowley holds the crystal within his hand; he had no trouble taking it out of its casing. It looked like a normal jewel, it sparkled in the light, but there was a silver lining within, displaying its power. It pulsed through Crowley's fingers, along his arm, tingling his demon heart.

Crowley sat on his throne in Hell, his rusty room having little light to see by as four demons waited on him. One is bringing him a drink of whisky, while another provided his back as a footrest. The other two are guarding the door, making sure Crowley is not disturbed.

"I feel its power, but how can I tap it," Crowley poured his demon essence into the crystal, but the crystal brightened, blinding Crowley making him turn away. It heated up in his hand; he almost dropped it.

A knock came at the door, and one of the demons' answered. The demon was pushed out of the way, as a redheaded beauty entered the room; she surveyed the rust colour with disdain.

"Love what you have done to the place, Fergus," She had a thick Scottish accent.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Crowley growled.

"Thought you needed my help," Rowena pouted, her lower lip sticking out, "I did give you the spell you needed, didn't I?"

"Yes, at a price," Crowley took a swig of his whiskey.

"Nothing's free, dear," Rowena snipped, "but that crystal needs a witch's touch if you want to keep Lucifer caged up for good."

"With Azazel locked up with his kid, Lilith still rotting away in the ninth level of Hell, Lucifer will never be free." Crowley's lips turned up in a smile.

"You don't know that, dear," Rowena warns, "Azazel has many friends."

"All the demons serve me, now be gone, mother, before I do something you'll regret," Crowley pocketed the crystal.

Rowena gave him the devil's eye before stepping out the door, slamming it.

But Rowena didn't go back to the mortal realm; no, she wandered Hell, slowly making her way to the cage that housed one of the princes of Hell.

"Azazel, you're looking ratty this day," Rowena smiled, showing white teeth.

"Come to gloat?" Azazel hissed, "Crowley's a dead man."

"Come to set you free," Rowena was quick to pick the lock with a spell. "Serena is back in this world; Lucifer needs to be free."

Azazel's yellow eyes glowed with glee, he gives her a toothy smile, "you'd betray your son, for Lucifer?"

"I am a witch, Satan's bride, as I like to call it," Rowena held her head up proudly; "I want to be on his good side when he comes to claim the earth."

"No witch works for free," Meg slowly stepped into the light, her black hair dirty from the cage.

"Where is Tom?" Rowena asked.

"Killed by Crowley," Yellow-eyes hissed, "He will pay for it."

Meg and Azazel stepped from the cage, their clothes, torn, and their faces dirty. "What of Sam? Does he still live?"

"Ay, Lucifer's vessel is waiting for him, but Crowley has the crystal," Rowena informed.

Yellow-eyes stepped in front of Rowena, putting both his hands on each side of her porcelain cheeks. His lips, crashing onto her, in a breathtaking kiss. Rowena wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. It's not every day a witch gets to kiss a demon.

Meg's cough brought them back to reality, "you will be well rewarded," Yellow-eyes promised. "Now go."

Rowena staggered for a minute before taking off, getting herself out of Hell before all hell breaks loose.

"It's time we get back on track. Lucifer's going to take over this world with his pet on a leash." Both Meg and Azazel laughed, using their powers to change their clothing, cleaning themselves up.

First, they rallied an army of demons who want Crowley dead and Lucifer back on the throne.

Serena closed her eyes as Castiel flew them to Hell. Serena never thought that she'd be in Hell, but it was her only option. She felt the rocks of Hell under her feet and was afraid to open her eyes.

"We're here," Castiel confirmed.

Serena's stomach quivered. Her mouth wanted to spew out words of 'take me back,' but she swallowed them and opened her eyes.

They were outside a rust coloured door, and she could hear yelling from within. Serena felt her brooch sing to her.

"It's in there," Serena squeaked.

Castiel nodded, his angel blade slipping into his hand. "I'll go first."

Castiel opened the door, stabbing the first demon he saw, Serena and Darien followed close behind. The room erupted in chaos, as not only was Crowley already fighting Yellow-eyes and a horde of demons, now an angel and two mortals were in the mix.

Serena hollered as she kicked a demon in the chest, pushing him back with her shoe. She should have thought this through; she had no weapons.

"Castiel, I need a weapon!" Serena screeched.

Without looking Castiel tossed his angel blade into the air, Serena caught it with nimble fingers, before plunging it into the heart of a nearby Demon.

Darien was handling his own, punching and kicking anything that charged him, but he was tiring quickly, as more demons sought to fight him.

Serena stayed by his side, defending him, stabbing each demon that came near.

Darien's body trembled as he glanced at her smirk as another demon met his end by Serena's angel blade. Her eyes hunger for demon-blood, her posture showed no remorse, it took Darien by surprise, glad that this was not his Serena, this Serena frightened him. She was not pure or kind like his Serena, and he missed her so much, he just wanted to hold her, to confess his love for her repeatedly, but he had to get her back first.

Serena's eyes caught yellow, her angel blade almost slipping from her hand, luckily her fingers had a mind of their own, keeping the blade within her grasp.

"Yellow-eyes!" Serena's voice reverberated off the walls, making all the demons stop and stare at her. She has fantastic lung capacity.

"Pet," like the parting of the red sea did the demons step away.

Crowley's cowering on his throne, Serena's crystal clutched tightly in his hand, a hound by his side, chewing on one of Azazel's men.

"You will not turn Sam into a goddamn vessel for Lucifer," Serena pointed her blade at him, "I won't allow it."

"Let's even the odds a little," Meg scoffed, she had already drawn an angel banishing sigil on the wall with blood, smacking her hand inside the sigil, Castiel's disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – God

"Castiel!" Serena shouted, now the odds were uneven, two humans against a roomful of demons, "well I had worst," but Serena couldn't remember the worst time than this.

Yellow-eyes grinned at her, "Lucifer's going to love playing with you," he lisped, his eyes glowing.

"Darien, I don't think we'll make it out of here alive," Serena grabbed his hand, "We die fighting." Darien nodded, widening his stance, ready to fight.

"Stop it right there!" a voice shouted; in walked a man with dirty brown hair and beard, slim, wearing a two-day-old stained shirt and black pants. He sauntered passed the demons as if he owned the place, walking up to Yellow-eyes as if they're old friends.

"I take a nap, and my timeline goes to hell, literally," The man's hands flew up in exasperation. His pale eyes scanned the room, taking in every demon and human there, tsking, his tongue making that awful clucking sound a mom would make when upset with her kids.

"The seasons are mixing, not on my watch," He clicked his tongue again, "this is my favourite show; you're not going to ruin it for me."

Everyone stared at each other in confusion, wondering who this man is.

"Who the hell are you?" Azazel glared at the newcomer.

"Chuck, but you know me as God," Chuck crossed his arms.

All the demons bowed before him, some slinking out the door.

"This is ridiculous," Crowley scoffed, "God took off a long time ago."

"No, this isn't your season, begone," with a snap of Chuck's fingers, Crowley vanished from sight, leaving Serena's crystal hanging in the air, as if on an invisible string.

Chuck's hard eyes met everyone in the room. He zapped most of the demons and brought back Azazal's son from the dead.

Chuck stared at Yellow-eyes, "You've got work to do. You will not remember what took place in this room once you leave, neither will your kids." Yellow-eyes, quick to leave, scurrying out of the room with Meg and Tom on his heels.

The door slammed, leaving Serena and Darien alone in the room.

"Billy told you to send them back, you did great with the girls, but this man does not belong here," With another snap of his fingers, a golden rose shot out of her crystal, wrapping itself around Darien.

Darien screamed, trying to fight it, but it overpowered him. He turned into Tuxedo Mask, his hand trying to grab for Serena, but his fingers turned ghost-like; he vanished.

"Now what?" Serena was left alone in a room with God, not something on her bucket list.

"You can't go home, but she can," God pointed at the crystal.

Serena's heart hammered as the pink lily flew from her chest; it wrapped itself around the crystal, breaking it in two. Sailor Moon's ghost-like image floated in front of one of the crystal's.

Sailor moon cupped the crystal, becoming solid. She smiled at Serena, "I missed our conversations."

Serena nodded, giving a weak smile. "We will be one once more."

"No, you won't," God cut in.

He waltzed over to Sailor Moon and grasped the other crystal in his hand, squeezing it.

Serena choked on air as her heart pounded hard against her ribs. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest; it felt like a million bees were stinging her.

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Sailor Moon moaned. "Or I will punish you."

"You punish me?" Chuck sounded amused; his eyes darkened in grim satisfaction. "I promised the Goddess Selene not to kill her children, so don't test me."

Sailor Moon's sceptre appeared in her hands, her body rigid with fright, her breathing laboured, "What do you mean?" it was taking a lot of energy to wield her powers in this world.

"I didn't create your world; no, my cousin Selene did, and we made a pack, play nice." God gritted between his teeth, "It's hard to play nice when her toys always end up in my toy box!"

"Moon..." but before Sailor Moon could call on her powers, a pink light enveloped her whole body, transporting her back to her own world.

Chuck turned to Serena, "You are an anomaly," he laughed, his grip loosened on the crystal, his legs taking long strides as he circled Serena, glaring down at her as if she were less than human.

"So they say," Serena groaned, her cornflower eyes met his, she refused to bow down to anyone, including God.

"You were supposed to disappear within Serena, not become your own person," Chuck explained, "Something Selene was supposed to take care of."

He continued to circle her; his stubby nose scrounged up, his lips grim, as if thinking of what to do with her.

_**00000000000000000000000**_

Billy knew not to interfere with God, but she had no choice, Billy had made a vow to the goddess to protect Serena, and there was only one way to do that.

_**0000000000000000000000000**_

Dean and Sam are driving down the road, going well over the speed limit, searching for Serena and Darien.

"Where could they have gone?" Dean cursed, "no car went missing?" He rubbed the wheel of his impala; glad Serena left it behind.

"I can take you to them," Billy piped up in the backseat.

The car swerved, forcing Dean to pull to the side. Both boys shot their heads around, coming face to face with death.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean cursed.

"No time." She snapped her fingers, and they were no longer sitting in the impala but standing in a rusty room with a man circling Serena as if she was prey. Serena clutched her chest, her arms trembling, but her eyes glared at the man with such heat, it made Dean proud.

"Get away from her!" Dean shouted, he stormed over, pushing Chuck out of the way. He bent down, wrapping his arms around Serena. "You okay."

"You two," Chuck groaned, "Billy sent you, didn't she? Always a meddler."

Sam wasn't sure what's going on, but he scurried over to his brother, putting space between Serena, Dean and the strange man.

"Who are you?" Sam crossed his arms, his hazel eyes darkening, ready to defend Serena.

"Even without your memory, you'd still die for her," Chuck applauded, "But you don't die...yet, not until season two, I think, maybe three, sometimes I can't keep track," he chuckled to himself.

"Where's Darien?" Dean whispered to Serena.

"Gone back to his world, so has Sailor Moon. I am no longer her," Serena wasn't sure if she was happy or sad to lose Sailor Moon. It felt wrong to be her own person.

Darien helped Serena to her feet, standing beside Sam.

"We can't fight him," Serena choked out.

"Why not?" Dean's ready to kick some demon butt.

"No one can beat God," Chuck introduced himself.

The boys' eyes widen, their mouths hung open, like a fish, shock marred their features.

"God?" Dean whispered, "There's no such thing."

"Dean, always the doubtful one, why Billy would send you two, I'll never know," Chuck played with Serena's crystal, dancing it over his knuckles.

Serena's eyes stayed on her crystal; its smooth glass did not indicate that it split in half, and Serena had to get it back. She felt her powers within that crystal.

"If Billy weren't already dead, I'd kill her," Chuck continued, "but it's written that she's supposed to reap me, but not for a long, long time."

"What do you want with Serena?" Sam stepped forward, trying to block Chuck's view of Serena.

"I know we're not supposed to meet until later, but I need to fix this. I need Serena gone," Chuck commented, "put away in a box." His eyes lit up as an idea came to him.

"Never again!" Serena screeched, she done talking, God or no God she's taking back her crystal. She rammed Sam out of the way, charging at Chuck. Chuck sidestepped her, but she latched onto his right hand, saving her crystal from his knuckles. Chuck tossed her to the floor like a rag doll.

"I swear," God seethed, shaking his finger at her.

This distraction gave the boys time to grab Chuck by both arms, trying to wrestle him onto the ground, but he tossed both boys against the wall as if they weighed nothing.

Dean and Sam groaned, trying to get up, but God kept them immobile with his powers.

"Boys, this doesn't concern you. I will erase your memories shortly, and have this show back on track." He turned to Serena.

Serena gritted her teeth as she climbed onto her feet. Her gaze on Chuck, "I may not be able to beat you, but I can hurt you." She promised.

"You can try," Chuck smirked.

Serena gripped her crystal as power coursed through her body. Her legs slid slightly apart to get a better stance. Her right arm bent at the elbow, pulled back slightly, levelled with her face, her hand curled into a fist, while her left hand guarded her side.

"Do you honestly think fist fighting is going to hurt me," Chuck held up his hands, laughing. "I don't fight."

Serena closed her eyes, and a voice spoke within her mind. It was princess Serenity; she didn't leave her when Sailor Moon did; Serena wanted to cry out her joy.

"Use your crystal," She whispered.

Serena nodded, placing her hands in prayer, no longer in her fighting stance, her feet together.

"Now, you're going to pray to me?" God was confused.

Tingling sizzled up her body as princess Serenity guided her energy, forcing it into the crystal.

"This ends now," Serena opened her eyes, they were no longer blue but clear.

"Stay out of this, Selene!" God shouted.

But it was too late, Serena's crystal shone brighter than the moon as a powerful beam hit Chuck square in the chest, throwing him across the room.

His hold on Sam and Dean is gone.

Chuck was quick to get back onto his feet, firing bolts of energy at Serena.

Serena screamed as it travelled through her body; she felt like she's cooked from the inside out. Her legs wanted to give out, but she refuses to bow to God. Serena blasted him again, this time running towards him, and bringing her leg up high over her head, before bringing it down on his arm. God caught her leg, tripping her onto the ground. He got on top of her ripping the crystal from her fingers. He jabbed the crystal into her chest.

"I will send you somewhere you can't come back from," Chuck promised.

The crystal pulsed within her as it burned her chest. It buried itself deep within her heart.

In her last attempt to fight, Serena upper-cut, slamming her fist into God's chin; before head-butting his chest.

Chuck falls off of her, but it's too late, her crystal now encased within her heart. Serena stumbled onto her feet.

"Time to go!" Chuck held up his hand, palms straight.

Sam struggled onto his feet, watching the fight between God and Serena; he's surprised she could hold her own, but he knew he had to help. He saw his chance when God was about to strike. He ran towards Serena as white-hot light shot from God's hand, encasing them both.

"No!" Dean and Chuck both shouted at the same time as Serena and Sam were no longer in the room.

"What did you do to them?!" Dean hissed, "bring them back!"

"Now my show will never have a follow-through," hollered Chuck, jabbing his fist in the air at an invisible opponent. "Ratings are going to tank without Sam."

"Bring my brother back," Dean demanded.

"Sleep," God yawned, and Dean slumped to the floor as he's whisked off to dreamland.

"Selene, I know you're here! Come out!" God commanded.

A white light appeared in the room; its glow made the room cozy and fresh. A woman stepped out of the whiteness, wearing a long white and gold dress, its hem swishing across the floor. Her white hair odango, like Serena, she had a crescent moon symbol on her brow. Her beauty stole the hearts of men, but her kind heart built a nation.

"How could you let Serena come back, she was supposed to disappear!" God shouted.

"She's stronger than we give her credit for; her will to live and love is no match for us," Selene's voice sounded like angels singing. It grated God's nerves.

"Then why did you help her?" Chuck started to pace the room as he spoke, "She ruined my plans."

"That was not me, but princess Serenity, my granddaughter," Selene corrected God. "Serena is a part of our line, so she will not go easily, no matter which world she's in."

God ran his hands through his hair, cursing, he continued his pacing. "But I need Sam to finish my story."

"Then get him back," Selene offered wise words. "Where did you send Serena and Sam?"

"Purgatory."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
